Bewitched
by Cerrydwen
Summary: What if Pogue had a sister? What if she was kept away during the movie? And how the guys do act around that little trouble maker flirt? The life of the covenant with a girl!
1. Chapter 1 Edge of seventeen

Bewitched

I don't own The covenant. If I could only put one of my hand on one of those boy I'd make sure to superglue it unto him. The only thing I own is Eli!

On with the story

Chapter 1: Honey I'm home!

The night was pretty cold as the 4 shadows on top of the cliff didn't move. They seemed to wait for something.

-Where the hell is Reid we said that we will be here at 9h30 does he always have to make us wait for him?, said the oldest one

-He is probably having fun with that blond bimbo that we met the other day at the mall, replied the only girl.

-Are you jealous sis?, asked the long haired one

They where interrupted by the noise of a tall blond haired guy getting closer

-What's up fellows, asked the new guy

-Where were you, we've been freezing our ass for the last 30 minutes out here, asked the younger one

-Had things to do, the blond replied

-More like someone to do, muttered the girl

The blond then went between the girl and the younger one and checked the party going on below them.

-How's the party

-Don't know just hope it won't turn out like the last one, Pogue stated looking over at him

-Well hell let's drop in, and then the blond eyes turned pitch black and he dropped from the cliff

-Shit yeah, the younger baby blues turned black as he turned his back to the ground and looked at the girl

-See you down there guys, and the girl skipped to the border and dropped down

Her brother turned to the leader looked at him and jumped

The older one had no other choice than follow them.

_Eli's pov _

I stood by Reid as I waited for Caleb to drop. Man I could hear the music and it was thrumming in my veins. I waited all week for today and now I can't wait to get there and party like there's no tomorrow. I just hope that Kate and Sarah will be there so Pogue and Caleb won't be on my back.

Ok so maybe I should tell you who I am. My name is Elisabeth Mary Parry I'm 17 turning 18 in July. I'm the only daughter of Ipswich. I've got an older brother, Pogue. He's also one of my best friends along with Caleb, Reid and Tyler. Pogue and I are really close because we are only 9 months and a few days apart.

And last but not least I'm the only girl ever to have the power! I just came in from a trip with my mom in Canada; I missed a lot of things, the first week of school, my brother being hurt by a maniac, Caleb's 18th birthday and his ascending. The things is, I was supposed to be home by last Thursday but Pogue called to tell mom that there was something weird regarding the covenant and to keep me away from Ipswich till the guy's hadn't figured what it was so now I'm pretty happy to be back.

As we walked to the bonfire we were stop by a few people talking with them until I spotted Kate and Sarah so I joined the girls while the guy's were talking with Jason from the swim team.

Pretty cute guy that Jason, if only they were not scared of the sons of Ipswich!!! I mean the only one that doesn't care about pissing the guy's off is that jerk Aaron, and there's no way in hell I will let that stupid jock get close to me!

-Hey girlie how are ya like doing, I squealed at the two girls in my best valley girl imitation!

-Well we were checking the potential for you my dear, replied Sara in her best posh accent.

-Yeah you know in the ghetto a chica's need a pimp to keep her out of trouble, Kate said in her ghetto imitation.

-Come on girls not letting out your other personality again!!, said my Brother while he was coming behind his girlfriend.

-Hey baby what can a say a hoe need her man to keep her on track, Kate said

-Not again!!! Said Caleb

-What can I say honey I can't help myself, now would you do the honor of dancing trough the night with me? Asked Sara

-Alright come on sugar, and the tall dark haired guided her toward the other dancing teens along with Kate and my brother

-Hey Tyler, I shouted to the younger one

-Yes? He replied

-Would you like want to dance with me, I would like like that!

-On one condition you stop that stupid bimbo accent, you know that I can't stand you playing stupid

-Alright baby boy you're on but if I do stop you have to dance more than 3 minutes!

-Eli, come on you know I hate dancing, you should ask Reid he won't care as long as you let him feel you up a little bit!

-Taylor I'm outraged that you think I could let him feel me up while I have such profound feeling for you! (What can I say I'm a flirt and I can't help myself beside I'm pretty proud to be the only girl to be able to flirt with baby boy without him turning red, babbling and then running away)

-What can I say Eli you can't always have what you want! You know that my heart belong to Kiera, if only she'd see what an ass Aaron is! (see… didn't turn red, babbled or ran away…)

-Hahaha! She'd eat you up alive baby boy forget it! Beside we all know that you want me!

-Yeah as if…. Joking joking… now come on I'll dance with you but if you want to dance longer you should find Reid

-He's with that stupid bimbo again and I'm pretty sure it's not for her conversational skills.

-Your brother was right, you really sound jealous

-I'm not jealous and you know it! I only dislike that girl, she won't stop babbling about Reid prowess in bed in the changing room to make the other girls jealous, she's with him for money and popularity and it pains me when a girl use one of you like that!

-Ok I get it but you know you don't have to worry about me on that point, I never went out with a girl before so…., he said that while kicking a rock and looking at his converse.

-Oh, you're just to shy, but if you want I could…

-NO don't set me up again please

-I couldn't know that the last girl was into bondage and fetishism big time

-Well I didn't think so either until she asked me to wear her shoes and was trying to tie me against her bed!

-Ok let's dance and forget about it, no more setting you up I promise.

-Thanks now come here, and he brought me closer to him

Ok I should probably tell you a little bit more about my relationship with the guys. Well there's the oldest one off us, Caleb, he is the serious one, the one that make sure that we don't do anything stupid, I guess that's why he is the leader. I also see him as another older brother! I mean, I know that he looks good ok REEAAALLLYYY good but he is my brother and he is with Sara who's one of my two best female friend (the other being Kate).

The second one is my Bro, Pogue, I guess I can say that he is loyal and fierce; he'll make anything to make sure that we are all alright. He's also really protective of me (like Caleb).

The third one, Reid Garwin, well he is the rebel out of us! He never thinks before he acts but he'll also be the first to defend me, especially against guy! But I still don't understand how he can be outraged when a guy say something about me and then go and say the same kind of thing about another girl! And those contest he does with Pogue and Tyler! I should enter it once just to prove them that it's really easy to tell what kind of underwear a girl is wearing! I guess my brother realized it because he always win! Well it's not really hard, Tyler always go with the pink lace, while Reid is all about blue cotton! The thing those two doesn't realize is that they always pick the really slutty girls!!! Well it's there money!

And last there's Tyler! He's the closest to me, our birthday are only 2 weeks apart! And well Tyler's is and always will be baby boy, soft, sweet, shy, quiet baby boy. But there's a side to Tyler that not a lot of person knows about. He is really mischievous and can be really fierce and a bit of a rebel! He's got quite the dirty mouth when he wants to. I guess the saying never judge a book by it's cover represent him really well. Tyler is just like Reid but only he's got more control, and as for the girl well he is really shy!!!

Tylers POV

I can't believe that she is making me dance. Well I can't say no to Eli, I mean the 4 of us can't say no to her!

I know that if we were not around she would have a lot of guys asking her to dance, and I'm pretty sure that she knows it. It doesn't seem to bother her tough, when we go out she stays by our side trough anything. Sometimes we wonder why she stays close and then Aaron goes and grabs her, well you know what I mean. She could fight but we're pretty sure she likes us fighting for her. Girls…

But I can't blame those guys, she's gorgeous. I don't know if it comes with the power. I can easily see that the other guys look good. But I well there's nothing special about me, girls goes for the serious kind like Caleb, or the loyal and fierce type like Pogue or the rebel like Reid. But the shy one never gets girls.

Back to Eli's look, those blue eyes, a deep sea blue, and then she's got those waist length strawberry blond hair. She's so tiny in height and size. But she got attitude, a punkish mischievous, flirty little thing.

Well I can't believe I'm still dancing with her, where the hell is Reid so I can just sit and watch on the side. Maybe do some damage to Aaron and his crew.

Reid POV

I can't believe it Baby boy is still dancing with Eli. I bet he is looking for me, yep there he's seen me. He tells her about where I am. Now she's coming well I guess I can dance with her. She's still better than that Carolyn in any way.

-Hey there gorgeous, I think that Baby boy was praying for your coming back!

-Yep and I guess you still want to dance…

-You know it my night is no fun till I get to grind against you for a couple song

-Girl you seriously need a man in your life

-It's not my fault, you scare them away Pretty boy

-Well I don't want you getting hurt by one of those jerks, plus I presented you some really good guys

-You mean geeks that wouldn't know the difference between a girl and a periodical table? Those guys are no man, there still stuck at 12 years old. I mean there moms are still choosing their clothes. (at that moment the others joined us)

-Then come with me tonight and I'll show you a real men

-Where? You've got one hiding in your closet?

-No that one is Reid boy toy, he just hasn't come out of the closet yet, replied Pogue

-Yeah the real man is hiding on my side of the dorm, said Tyler

-Where under your bed, asked Caleb

-Well if you put it that way I think I'm sleeping in your dorms tonight, in the worst case I'll get two childish guys, so it should be the closer I can get to a real man!, said Eli

-Hahaha really funny come with me into Baby boy Hummer and I'll show you how much of a man I can be., replied Reid

-What you'll show me your new car toy?

At that point we were all laughing

-You know what Reid? I f I go with any of you guys I think I'll choose either Pogue or Caleb they won't try anything, or no cross that I just won't go with you Pretty boy. I'm more susceptible to jump on baby boy than him jumping me!

-Hey I resent that, I can jump you, said Tyler

-Oh yeah? Asked Reid

-You know what I'm getting back see you later, said Tyler and he went where is hummer was while Reid went to go and find Carolyn

-I think you did it Eli, said Pogue

-You should go after him, he seemed really upset, you two rarely fight so… said Caleb

-Yeah I know I'll go and talk to him, he's probably going back to the dorms, see you tomorrow.

Eli's POV

While I headed to my black audi TT I thought that it was the first time Tyler seemed pretty pissed with me, and I don't know why. Well I guess I'll have to ask him once I'm there.

15 minutes later

-Tyler are you here? Eli asked the closed door, Come on Baby boy I can feel you using in there open up we need to talk

-There's nothing to say I'm too much of a wimp to talk to a girl, he replied trough the door

-Open or I'm using to come in

-Fine come in

-Could you explain, Eli started to say but then she noticed the wrecked room and Tyler's wet face

-There's nothing to explain Eli, he whispered

-Have you been crying, she asked while hugging him from behind

-I hate fighting with you

-I hate it too, could you at least look at me while we talk please?

-Yeah, he turned around and she walked strait back into his arms her head buried in his chest.

-So now could you tell me what I did to make you so angry

-It's just that I've got the impression that I don't belong amongst you guys, I just don't have your charisma and I….

-Come on baby boy your cute and sweet and you've got charisma

-Well I don't see girls making a line to go out with me, he replied

-Hum about that…

-What?

-Girls here in spencer thinks that you're taken so that's why they don't come up to you, she explained

-But I'm single! And with whom do they think I go out the only girls I hang around are Kate, Sara and you…

-Exactly they think we go out

-And you didn't tell them that it was false?

-Hum no, I just figured that the guy's would leave me alone if they thought I was with you

-So you're telling me that I'm single, haven't slept with any girls in I don't know how many months because you didn't want guys bothering you?

-Yes

-You owe me big this time sweetheart, he replied with a laugh

-Hum I'd do anything for you and you know it Tyler

-Good then stay with me tonight I feel like cuddling, he whispered in her ear while rubbing his cheeks against hers.

-Alright, just give me 5 minutes while I run to my dorms and change my clothes, she said while disentangling herself from his arms

-You still got your p.j's in my drawer from last time and your tooth brush in the bathroom

-Right then hand them so I can change and then we can cuddle baby boy

-There you are sweetheart, he replied while he threw her blue thank top and the navy hot pant that she always leave in the boys dorm.

Tyler's POV

God she needs to do that everytime. Sometimes I think that she's cockier than Reid. Why? Simple she is presently changing right in front of me. Well it's not as if we're not used to that, I mean we all grew up together. She saw her fair share of us walking around in our boxers so she decided when we were 14 that she would not bother and just go around in her underwear too! That probably makes us the luckiest guys in Spencer. She is now brushing her teeth in the bathroom only wearing her underwear (see what I mean by walking around…)

-Hey baby boy, Did Eli came by? Asked Reid while entering the dorm

-Yup I'm in the bathroom, she replied before I could

-Hi, he replied while going to give her a hug then... Woah! Doing an almost naked slumber party and you didn't planned to tell me I'm hurt, he said when he saw her in her bra and panties

-Actually I was waiting for you to bring a pole Reid so I could dance, she said laughing

-Shoot the hardware store is out on those and they won't receive any 'till 2 weeks from now, he said

-Well we will have to go to the next town store then, I piped in

-Let's go baby boy if we're fast enough maybe Eli won't be sleeping when we come back with the pole.

-Ok guys enough with the jokes, she said while getting dressed.

-Nooooo I thought I will be getting you in my bed that way, I said

-Wait why is she sleeping in your bed it's not fair, Reid complained

-I asked first

And while we were wrestling on the floor Eli's eyes turned black and she expanded my bed.

-Ok Reid Tyler cut it out and join me on the bed or you're both sleeping on the floor tonight, she said with faked anger

So now I'm spooning behind her with my arms around her middle and my face in the crook of her neck while Reid is on the other side with her head on his shoulder and one of her arms around his stomach. Eli's other hand is intertwined with one of my one against her stomach.

So good? Bad? Should I hang myself or stay glued to my computer to write more of this story? What I'm saying is please review it will keep the hamsters in my head happy!


	2. Chapter 2 I'm baaack!

Here I am again! 2 review wow

Chapter 2

General POV

The threesome was woken up by someone clearing his throat.

The looked toward Reid's bed to see Caleb and Pogue laughing at them

-Slept well sis? Asked Pogue

-Yeah better than you I'm sure, she replied while stretching in Tylers bed

-Well what are we doing today? Asked Tyler while sitting with his back against the headboard

-What's the weather like, asked Reid

-It's raining right now and it's supposed to rain all weekend, said Caleb

-So I guess that means were stuck inside, so guys what are proposing we do, asked Eli

-I don't know about you but I'd be pretty happy just lazing in front of the t.v for a while, was Pogue answer

-Good idea Bro I'm following, was Eli's answer

-Ok that's what we're gonna do, we're gonna call Kate and Sara while Liz gonna go and get changed, was Caleb answer

-I don't have to go I have clothe somewhere in those wardrobe, interrupted Eli

-Ok then we are gonna call the girl while you change and then what about heading toward my place and just lunge around.

-Good plan, said Eli coming out the bathroom in her underwear

-Alright so I'll call the girls, was Pogue answer to the plan

Tyler POV

Here we go again, second time seing her in her bra and panties in only 9 hours. God really hate me!!! It's a torture.

Reid POV

YES!! God loves me, he sent Eli almost naked on my way again! Maybe sometime soon she'll give in.

General POV (20 minutes later)

They were all in the living room at Danvers mansion. Caleb was sharing a loveseat with Sara, an arm draped around her shoulder.

Pogue and Kate were lounging on the couch.

The three younger one were on some pillows on the floor. Reid had his back to the couch with Eli's head on his lap and Tyler's head was on Eli's stomach while she was playing in his hair.

They were all listening to the Saturday's cartoon.

Tyler POV

Man I could live like that. It feels really good to have Eli's hand playing with my hair.

-I hope your not falling asleep on my sis baby boy, said Pogue while laughing

-Hey come on Poe, Tyler would never jump a girl, replied Caleb

-Yeah, I mean baby boy's too shy to do anything, Pogue was now laughing

-That's it I've got enough I'm going back to the dorm, was Tyler's answer and he got up took the hummer's key and headed outside

-BRAVO guys, now Eli's was pissed and she followed Tyler's outside

-What? Asked the three guys

The only answer they got was the hummer starting and the two remaining girls rolling their eyes at them.

Outside

-Tyler wait, screamed Eli

-What? He said without looking at her

-I'm heading back with you they were jerks, she replied

-Alright jump in, was his answer.

They started toward Spencer but suddenly someone jumped on the road on front of the hummer. Tyler was able to stop it before hurting the guy on the road.

-Shit, was the only thing Tyler said

-What? Asked a confused Eli

-Eli stay in here ok?

-Why?

This is Chase please stay in the car and call the guys

-I can help you Tyler and you know it

-Yeah I know sweetheart but he doesn't know that you've got the power because if he did he would go strait for you so call the guys and stay here.

-I'll call the guys but if you're in trouble I'm coming out

-STAY IN HERE!!!

She was surprised it was the first time she heard Tyler screaming, so she nodded and called the guys.

-Pogue you've got to come fast, was the first thing she said when he answered his cell phone

-What?

-You've got to come, Chase is back and Tyler's trying to fight him but it doesn't look good, she screamed

-Where are you

-On the road toward sch… and then the only thing Pogue heard was Eli's screaming and a bang, then nothing.

-Eli!!! Guys Chase's back and he's got Tyler and Eli we've got to go.

And the only the other two did was jumping taking Caleb's key and their coat and they were on their way. They were all worried, Eli and Tyler were not the one that used the most so maybe they were already, no they didn't wanted to think about that.

On with Chase

-Well well well, baby boy has come to play, Chase was taunting a hurt Tyler

-So who's the gorgeous girl he then asked

-As if I will tell you sucker, replied Tyler while trying to get up

He only enraged Chase and got kicked in the rib. Then Chase went to throw an energy ball at him but he received one instead. He got knocked in a tree.

-Tyler!!! Eli was running toward him

-I told you to stay in the car, murmured Tyler

-As if I could listen to what someone tells me, she said

-Eli watch out, he screamed but it was to late Chase was already trowing energy ball at her and she was thrown in the air.

Chase approached her, took her by the neck

-So who are you gorgeous? He asked her, the only answer he received was her spitting in his face

-A little spitfire do you know how much that turns me on?

Tyler then threw a tree at him but Chase saw it and just threw him back the tree knocking Tyler. That's where Tyler lost conscience.

-Tyler, screamed Eli

-Oh so you've got a voice, well let's just see how much I can make you scream

Chase then proceeded to take of her coat getting hit a few time but it only seemed to turn him on. He kissed her and began to grope and bite her.

-STOP YOU SICK FUCK, she was screaming trying to get loose.

And then he putted his hand under her t-shirt and that when the other guy's arrived.

-Chase let my sister go, screamed Pogue

-So she's one of your little club even better, replied Chase while licking the side of her face. By that time Eli was crying

-OH!!! Look at that I think she want more of me sorry guys got to keep the lady satisfied, taunted Chase he than went to take her hand intending to disappear with her

-Stop right now Chase, yelled Caleb

-Come on Caleb tell me she's not your girlfriend I'd be really disappointed if you were not still with Sara, Chase had now his attention on Caleb, he then turned went to take Eli's hand but only received a power blast in the chest. He hadn't seen Reid coming behind!

Ok I guess I'll just come back for the lady see ya later losers, and then Chase got up and disappeared before they could attack him again

-Come here sis are you alright, asked Pogue

The only answer he got was her running in his arm and trying to stop crying.

-I couldn't use when he touched me, was the only thing she said before turning and looking at Reid and Caleb while they picked Tyler's prone form putting him in the backseat of the hummer

-Is he alright, she asked in a small voice

-Yeah he'll be really drowsy for a couple hour but he should be fine, replied Reid, are you alright love?, he then asked her concerned

-Yes, what are we gonna do? I don't want to stay alone now

-You won't be alone Eli, we're all gonna stay at my place until we are sure he is gone for good, let's head back. Reid could you drive Tyler's car? Caleb took the lead.

They all went back to Danvers manor, to plan their next action.

Tyler was put in his bed (they all have their own bedroom in Danvers manor) and the guys made sure that nothing could enter except themselves and Evelyn. Evelyn entered the room to take care of Tyler's wounds.

Sorry not as long as the last one but I think it's the best place to stop this chapter. I'll try to write the next one as fast as I can so you don't have to wait for too long before knowing what will happen to them.

So please leave me a review and make my days better!


	3. Chapter 3 Not so useless

Thanks for the review it really helps me to continue.

Chapter 3

Eli POV

The door to my bedroom in Danvers manor opened and I turned from looking the guys putting protective ward around the house to see Evelyn entering with the first aid kit

-How are you treasure? Asked Caleb's mom

-Well, as well as I can, I replied

-Come here, and she patted the chair besides her

I went to sit on it while she took care of my bruises and scratch. She was like a mom to me. Hell all the guy's mom were acting like mom to me! They all wanted girl so much that when I came my mom was happy but the 3 other wives of Ipswich were just as happy.

Once she was finished auntie Evie looked at me, brushed a piece of hair from my face and said:

-If you need anything you can ask you know that squirt

-Yeah I know auntie Evie, I replied

-Alright I'm gonna go and called the others over. Caleb said it would be better if we were all together

-Before you go could you tell me how Tyler's going, I asked her before she walked out the door

-He's gonna be alright he just need to take it easy for a couple of days. He won't be happy about that I'm sure but he would probably recuperate faster with your magic around him, she said looking at me with a small smile on her face.

I went back to the window seat, feeling the guy's magic pulsing around me. I know I would be alright with guys, my dad and Mister Simms and mister Garwin here. But I can't help being anxious about Chase. He really got a taste of my magic while I was trashing around and I guess now that he would do anything to have it.

Last week the guys and I we discovered an old page in the book of damnation. We learned that I wasn't the first girl born with the power. The first one was also a Parry and there were others in the other 3 line too. What is special about the girls is that our power stabilizes the guy's power once we ascend. After the girl's ascending they don't age with the power but I need to be around them every day for it. If Chase knew it he would kidnap me or make me will my power to him.

Either way it's not a good thing because the guy won't be able to beat him. I guess I would have to wait and see what kind of actions the rest of the covenant will decide.

I will go and check on Tyler. I got up from the windows seat and went into the bedroom in front of mine which is Tyler's. We all have our bedroom in the same hallway. At the beginning of the hallway there's Caleb's room, in front of it it's Pogue's. Then there's Reid's beside Pogue's with the bathroom in front of it. Then there's' my bedroom beside the bathroom and least there's baby boy's room beside Reid's.

General POV

Eli entered his bedroom. He was sleeping on the bed. His face was bruised; he had a cut on the cheekbone, a busted lips and a black eye.

She went to sit beside him on the bed and pushed his hair back from his forehead, kissing it.

-Eli, he screamed and Powered up

-I'm here calm down, she soothed him

-I…, he calmed himself then tried to sit but winced

-Don't move, stay on the bed you've got a big bruise on your ribs; she pushed him back to lie down.

-I'm sorry, he cried

-Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong

-Yes I was not able to protect you he hit you and then… Oh my god tell me he didn't touch you, he asked her

-No the guys arrived just in time, and it's not your fault Tyler, he's ascended plus he's got his father's power. There was nothing more you could have done.

-But I should be able to protect you

-No he was too strong, hell it took Caleb and Pogue to avert his attention so Reid could shoot at him.

-But I couldn't help you

-There is something you can do for me

-Anything, he replied locking his blue eyes on her own

-I don't want to sleep alone

-You should ask for one of the other guy they will protect you better than me

-No stop saying that. I still feel safe with you Tyler. And I can protect myself it's just that I don't want to stay alone and you can comfort me.

-Alright come here, he replied while lifting the sheets so she could get in.

And she snuggled up with him for the third time that day.

On with the other boys Reid POV

-Guys I called the others they're coming over, screamed auntie Evie while we were making sure that the wards around the manor were strong enough.

-Okay mom we're coming soon, replied Caleb

-Okay so what do we do now? I asked Caleb and Pogue

-We wait for the others to get here and then we will talk about that with the rest of the covenant. Only Eli and Tyler would be able to tell us what happened before we got there, was Caleb's answer.

-We should head back inside Baby boy is awake, said Pogue when he sensed Tyler waking up.

-Yeah but there's no rush Eli's with him, I replied but headed back nonetheless. The other looked at each other with a weird look and the shrugged

We made the trek back to the manor once we were satisfied about the ward.

Once we were at the door the only thing we heard is Mr. Parry and Mr. Simms asking where was Eli and Tyler.

-They're asleep in Tyler's bedroom, replied auntie Evie while my mom hugged me

-He is alright Emily you can let him go, my father told my mom.

She let me go. The wives then decided to make something to eat while we had to take a shower.

Caleb went first so Pogue and I decided to go and check on the younger one of our covenant.

General POV

The two entered and saw that Eli and Tyler were sleeping in each others arms. Pogue smiled at that but Reid frowned. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Eli was once more in Tyler's arm or if he was scared to lose his two best friends. Or if it was because they looked so happy and safe without him there.

Pogue POV

They look so cute together. Well my dad and I we always thought that she would eventually go out with either Reid or Tyler. I just hope that the guys won't fight for her.

Caleb then came in to tell Reid that he could take a shower.

-Do you think he is jealous? Asked Caleb while looking over my sister and our younger friend

-I don't know, I don't even know if there's a reason for him to be jealous she cuddles with Reid just as much as with Tyler, I answered.

-True! And the three of them always seems to know what's happening with the other two

- Except for this afternoon, I replied

- I'm not so sure about that Reid looked quite restless 10 minutes after they were gone! was Caleb answer to what I said

I then went toward my room to take clothe to change in after my shower.

15 minutes later General POV

The two younger members of the covenant where woken up by Caleb so they could go downstairs and eat. Caleb and Pogue helped Tyler down the stairs.

After eating the ones with powers went in the living room to hear what happened. After Tyler and Eli's story telling they all decided to go to sleep and see what should be done in the morning.

Reid and Eli helped Tyler climb the stairs.

Tyler POV

I feel useless, I couldn't protect Eli and now I need help just to climb the fuc…g stairs. I don't even know why they all still bother with me.

-Come on Baby boy let's get you in bed, said Reid

My only answer was to grunt I then looked at Eli and she smiled at me. Great now she's seeing me as a prat.

-Tyler? She asked

-What? I answered a little bit irritably

-Could I still sleep in your room tonight, she pleaded me with those eyes

-Yeah, I can't refuse her anything, but still why isn't she going with Reid He could protect her I mean he was the one to make Chase stop touching her.

-Thanks, she then gave me that big goofy grin and I had no choice but to answer it

-Man your lucky fourth time in the same day, Reid piped in

-What can I say, Tyler's irresistible, ok that was not the kind of answer I thought she would give, and she sounded so serious then.

-And you're telling me I'm not irresistible, asked Reid with a pained voice and a pout

-In your own way you're too but I can't choose between the two of you so I'm going to go for the smartest and cutest one! She answered with a mischievous smile and a wink in my direction

Ok maybe she doesn't blame me for getting hurt.

We went into my room and they helped me getting on my bed. Eli went into her room coming back only with a white wife beater and some really short shorts on. She jumped into my bed and I opened my arms so she could settle in them. Reid then tucked us in and went to go and sleep in his room but she exclaimed

-You're not staying with us?

-Hum I don't know, he answered looking at me

And then I realized that it didn't bother me at all to have him snuggling with us in my bed. It always was the three of us. The three younger ones against the serious Caleb. So I smiled as if telling him it was alright. He just shrugged his clothes 'till he was left in his boxers and then spooned Eli. The places were reversed from last night and I didn't care at all I was just feeling good. I was feeling as if I belonged then.

Ok another chapter done! So what to you think? Should I go with Eli and Tyler togheter or Eli and Reid? Maybe let them be together however they want? Please Review it pushes me going faster that way.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

_Alright finally I wrote the next chapter! I thought that working from home will help me to write more, but I guess that waking up every morning at 5am well makes me lazy!!! So here it is!_

**Chapter 4**

**Eli's POV**

When I woke up around 7, I was feeling so good. Tyler's bed is really comfy and between those two I always feel really happy, safe and warm. I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of them.

Don't be mistaken, I feel almost the same for the rest of the covenant, but Reid and Tyler were always special. It's always been the three of us against anything. Like when Reid got in trouble in pre-school for throwing blocks at Aaron head! Well Aaron went crying to see the teacher and told her that Reid did it, but Tyler and I we also told the teacher that we did it! We all ended in the principal office and our parents were called! Then we were grounded for the week end, and we were not supposed to see each other for a week besides school! Let's just say that after 4 hours of us crying and screaming in our room they decided that we would get grounded together, it was better for our parent's headache!

Then there was this time in grade 7 when Aaron and his gang decided to try and steal Tyler's new coat! Let's just say that they never bothered us again when we were together! Aaron needed a tape on his nose because it was broken, Rick never walked the same after I was done with him and Brian lost a few teeth that day! Once again our parents got called and they grounded us for a weekend! But by then they had learned to stop separating us!

The last time was when Rick tried to kiss me; he had Brian and Jeff holding me! It was just after we received our powers so grade 8! Well I thought that Tyler and Reid were gonna use on them! They were so pissed! Reid broke a few of Brian teeth again, Jeff had a black eye and a broken nose from Tyler and I made sure that Rick could never reproduce! We were again sent to the principal office, our parents were called (I think it was for the fourthiest time in all our school years! Well a couple more for my parents because of Pogue and Caleb beating Aaron and his gang from time to time). That time we were not grounded! Reid's dad is a lawyer and he told the principal that if there were no sanctions against Brian, Rick and Jeff, he would do a pursuit for sexual harassment and assault. Tyler's dad who's a journalist then said that it could go in the media too. At the end we had a party at my house thrown by our parents! But not before my parents had to go back to school to fetch Pogue and Caleb who punched the three guys again!

After those time we were smart enough and in control of our power so we were not busted again! But it still happens from time to time that one of us is in trouble and the other two help him or me! It's mainly because of Aaron and his crew! But from time to time it's just us being stupid!

**General POV**

Reid and Tyler woke up by a kiss on the cheek from Eli. She told them that she was gonna help auntie Evi do the breakfast and that Reid should help Tyler into a shower!

When she arrived downstair she heard noise in the kitchen! She came in and the wifes were making breakfast while the men were reading the newspaper in mr. Simms case, or talking about a violence case that mr Parry was treating and mr Garwin was defending.

Eli went to give a kiss to the mom and a hug and a kiss on the cheek for the dad; she then went and sat between her dad and Tyler's dad who turned around so she could read the newspaper with him! That was a thing she always did when she was eating breakfast with mr Simms. And Frank Simms was quite happy about sharing it with her.

-Hey squirt, he said looking up from the news

-Hi Frank so what are you gonna cover today? She asked him

-This afternoon there's the story about that kid being beaten by his step dad that your father is healing!

-Oh yeah that poor kid he is so sweet, I can't understand how a man could want to hit him!

-You know the kid? Mr Garwin asked her

-Yeah she went to see him a couple of time last week with Tyler and Reid, mr Parry answered

-You mean that my Reid went to see a beaten kid, asked Emily Garwin

-Yeah he even read him some story from time to time, was Eli's answer

-Wow, was the only answer everyone had!

Caleb then came downstair shook hand with the men and kissed the women cheeks. He came around the table to give Eli a kiss on the forehead and hugged her from behind, he then took a seat in front of her right beside Reid's dad.

Pogue was the next one in the kitchen and he did the same thing than Caleb before taking a seat beside the older boy.

Then:

-Good morning everyone, said Tyler and Reid at the same time! They then made it around the kitchen for personal greeting and went to stand behind Eli who was still reading the news with Frank.

-Hey gorgeous, was Reid greeting with a peck on the cheek while hugging her

-Good morning sweetheart, Tyler told her with a kiss and a hugg, he then looked around for a seat but there was none left.

Eli got up, took Tyler by his sleeve while motioning him to sit in her chair, she then sat on his knee. He put his arms around her waist.

**Later after breakfast**

-Okay now we should decide what we are gonna do about that fifth line, said Mr Garwin (who is the oldest one)

-Lets head to the living room, was Caleb answer

Once they were there they talked for a while about what should be done and then decided who would do what.

Then…

-NO WAY!!! Screamed the two younger one while jumping on their feet

-You will both do what we are telling you to do! Was Jayson Garwin answer with a glare!

That silenced them both but didn't stop them from doing rude gesture and glare at them all with hate in their eyes.

-Then can you explain why we will stay put in here when everyone else can go outside and do something fun in this story, while were stuck inside with old dusty book? Was Eli's question

-Because Tyler is still hurt and Chase had a taste of your power so he will go for you all the way! Your both safer in here!, was Mr Simms answer

-But, Tyler tried to interrupt

-No but Tyler! Frank Simms told his son

-Plus we all have our part, can you see Reid or Pogue doing some searching in the library for a couple of hour, asked mr Parry while laughing

-No, answered Eli pitifully.

-And Caleb got to go to keep them, well more Reid than Pogue out of trouble, Jayson Garwin said while looking at his son, who smiled sheepishly

-And you? Asked Tyler with defiance toward the 3 older men

-I'm gonna check for some sickness out of the ordinary, was Mr Parry answer

-In my case I'll look for anything weird in the news, came from Mr Simms

-And for me it will be looking for weird things in police records, said Mr Garwin

-But still I can't stand to be cooped up for the next few days. Said Eli

-You will both be doing some research, and Eli your going back to school on Wednesday while Tyler will only go back next week, was the final answer from Jayson Garwin

-Now let's split and do what we have to do, said Mr Simms while getting up and walking toward the entrance.

**Later in the library of Danvers manor**

-I can't believe were stuck here while the guys have fun, raged Eli

-Yeah I mean they still treat us as if we were 10 years old!! Answered Tyler

-Well might as well do something useful, resigned Eli

-Ok here we go, Tyler said while taking a large book from the shelf on his left

Eli then went and took the next book from that shelf and took a seat on the floor at Tyler's feet.

**With the three other boys**

-Let's stay together, we're gonna investigate the Pope manor, then the 5 families cabins, then the Putnam barn…but Caleb was interrupted by Pogue

-Is it still standing? The second sons asked

-There was a part who wasn't touched by the fire, answered Caleb he then continued with the list of place where Chase could go and hide.

They were supposed to go from place to place to check if Chase was there. If not they had to put wards on the places and move on. If they found him they were supposed to communicate with their father and then go back to Danvers manor without letting Chase know they were there.

**Three days later.**

Eli and Tyler found a few ways to stop Chase but it all implied that the whole covenant had to have ascended. So it was decided that they would wait until July, after Eli's birthday to make a move. In the mean while they should never be alone! They were to be at least in pair at all time, even in school.

The three older one didn't found Chase while searching for him. So they had no idea where he could be. But they didn't saw him in the whole week.

Talking about school, Eli went back on Wednesday to Reid pleasure. He was going crazy staying with the two serious one. But it didn't took them long before they decided that it was not the same without Tyler with them. They were waiting anxiously for Baby Boy return so they could all go out at Nicky's and have some well earned fun.

_That's it chapter 4 is finished. What do you think about it? Please review it put sunshine in my days._


	5. Chapter 5 Break me, shake me!

Chapter 5 everybody!!! Wouhou

Sorry for the waiting! Ok here we go.

This chapter takes place at the beginning of October (a month after Chase) Pogue ascension is close.

**General POV**

RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

-Finally the week's over, said Eli as she got up and gathered her things from literature along with the 4 boys.

-Hell yeah! Was Tyler's answer

-Now you know what that means…, Reid said while going between the two younger one and putting his arms around Eli's and Tyler's shoulder and stirring them toward the door to go out.

-PARTYYY! Was the 2 younger member of the covenant answers with goofy smiles

-God when are you three going to grow up, asked Caleb while looking at Pogue who was beside him

-Actually Cay I'm going to go with those 3 on this one everyone need release, was the second oldest answer

-Hey I don't need release I had plenty enough last night, Reid piped with a smirk

-TMI, screamed Eli, like I wanted to know more about your sexual life Reid I heard it enough last night to make me sick for the rest of my life

-Well gorgeous, I'm sure that I want to know all about YOUR sexual life, smirked Reid while looking down at her, Plus I'm pretty sure you were jealous yesterday

-Hey dude maybe YOU want to know but as long as my sister's concerned she's a virgin ok, interrupted Pogue with a laughing Caleb in tow.

-He really still thinks that I'm pure and innocent; Eli laughed looking at the 3 other boys.

-I'm not hearing anything, la la la, Pogue said childishly

-Hey babe, Kate said joining the children of Ipswich with Sara in tow

-Yeah!! Girls!!! Quipped Eli

-Is she high on sugar or sleepy?, asked Sara looking at her weirdly

-A little bit of both, but I'm pretty sure it's a lack of sleep talking now! Tyler answered laughing

-You didn't slept well?, asked Kate

-Not when there's a Banshee screaming Reid's name in the room across mine! Eli deadpanned

-Oh you poor poor thing, replied Kate and Sara while ushering her in their dorm

-Well boys we're gonna see you in an hour, Sara said

-Hey anyone of you need a ride?, asked Reid

-I'm going with Caleb, Sara replied

-Pogue and I too, was the only thing Kate said

-And you sweetheart?, asked Tyler while looking down at Eli

-Guess I'm stuck with you two! The youngest one quipped

-So where coming in an hour to fetch you here! Replied Reid with a grin

-Ok see you lover boy, Ty, she said with a leer while entering Sara's and Kate's dorm

**Inside the girls dorm**

-You are so flirting with both of them Eli, was Kate comment

-Yeah! Nothing new there Kate, I've been flirting with both of them since I've been 12 years old, she answered her brother's girlfriend.

-I don't know you've been flirting with them differently for the last month! The brunette answered

-If you say so, Eli shrugged I'm heading to my dorm to take a shower and fetch my things

-You're so lucky to have a shower to yourself

-Well my parents thought I shouldn't be alone without the boys so I had to be on the same floor but I can't take a shower with the guys….

-And we all know that you'd like it if you could, piped Sarah with a smirk

-YES!!! I'm deprived damn those 4 boys that keeps the guy's away, voiced Eli, well at least Sara you came and now you keep Cay busy so I only deal with Reid and Baby boy which are not so bad!!! Now gotta go see ya in 15 minutes

**One hour later at the girl's dorm**

Eli was waiting for her friends to get here. She was dressed in a short frayed jeans skirt and a black polo shirt with a blue zip up hoodie on top. On her feet were her black converses.

Sara had a red dress on and Kate was wearing dark jeans with a green long sleeve shirt.

There was a knock on the door and Eli went to answer the door. Tyler and Reid were standing there in their jeans and hoodie.

-Well well well what do we have there, asked Reid while looking Eli's up and down

-I think what the dick head there tried to tell you is that you look good, said Tyler while grabbing her and giving her a hug, Eli just laughed while hugging him back

-Hey how come I don't have a hug, pouted Reid

-Because you're being stupid and I don't do stupid boy, she answered while grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him out the door

-Hey I'm not stupid just la-zy, he screamed after them then turning to the other girls he said: See you later girls, and then he took off after the two younger one

**In the parking lot**

-How come you're parked so far from the entrance? Asked Eli

-That's what happen when Reid decide to go and buy some condom on a Friday afternoon when everyone else comes back from supper, replied Tyler while giving Reid the evil eye

-Hey, not my fault if girls dig me, I need to keep them satisfied, the blond said with a leer in the redhead direction

-GROSS! I hope your putting at least 3 condoms at a time to keep the std's away, she replied

-Hahaha it's not funny, Reid said

-Come on Reid you have to admit that you tend to pick skanky girls, baby boy told the blond rebel.

-That's precious coming from the virgin of the group, I'm sure Eli's got more in the last few months even with us 4 driving the guys away than you did in the last few years

-Hey just because I don't gloat about it doesn't mean that I don't get some you know, Tyler replied

-Yeah and from what I'm hearing in the changing rooms, baby boy here is quite the lover!!!, Eli replied with a small pink tinge in her cheeks

-Girls talk about us even in front of you, asked Reid turning around to look at the younger girl

-Yes they all think that I slept with you guys and that's why you keep guys away from me, she replied, and Baby Boy doesn't get any because girls think that we are going out, By the way tough guy I'm calling shotgun, she added once they were close to Tyler's hummer

-What no way! Baby boy I'm driving! Demanded the bad ass

-It's my car Reid so how many time do I need to tell you NO! replied the usually shy guy

-But…

-Reid get in the car before I make sure that the next girl you want won't have anything left to work with, said Eli with a serious look on her face

-You wouldn't…

-Want to test me lover boy? she asked with a raised eyebrow

-OK, and he got in the back of the hummer real quick!

**15 minutes later once they arrived at Nicky's**

-Wow I can't believe that Reid hasn't said a thing in the last 15 minutes, Tyler said looking at the girls holding his hand

-You know I'm beginning to feel slightly left out, told the blond one toward the other two with a pout on his face

-Oh come on, Eli said while stretching her other hand toward the rebel teen to grab his

Reid answered with a smile to the other teens and then proceeded to drag them inside the bar.

Once inside the bar the three went to claim a table in the corner.

-I'm getting something to eat you two want something? Asked Reid

-Just a coke for me, replied Tyler

-And you gorgeous?

-Hum a sprite and I'll pick in your plate thanks, she replied with a smile

-Ok I won't be long, and he went to place his order to Nicky

At the same time that Reid left to order the other one came in, spotted the younger one and went to the table to sit with them.

When Reid came back he realized that there was no more spare chair at their table.

-Here you go baby boy, gorgeous Hey! Where am I supposed to sit? He asked with raised eyebrows

- Come here, Eli got up from her chair pushed Reid on it and sat on his lap

- Just the way I like it babe, he said wiggling his eyebrows with a goofy grin on his face

- Reid I already told no more reference about my sister's sex life, moaned Pogue while the others laughed, they didn't saw a guys approaching with a smirk on his face

- Yeah and from what I heard she's quit the little trooper in bed Parry, said Aaron looking at the sons of Ipswich

- Get lost Prick even if the rumors where true I wouldn't look at you once so…, replied an irate redhead

- Come on red you know you want it, he replied while jerking her up from Reid's lap

- Let her go Aaron, growled Caleb

- No I think she's pretty comfortable where she is, the prick said while petting her ass

- I don't think she likes it dickhead, Replied Tyler while getting up in Aaron's face

- My my Baby Boy is defensive, was the answer he got, must be because your scared to loose your fuck toy come on red I'll show you what's a real man! He said looking down at the small redhead

- From what I heard you're hardly a boy so a man is a really strong word in your case, replied the small girl while pushing him away.

- Come back here, Aaron try to catch her but before he could touch her Tyler had punched him in the gut and was gonna jump on him with an intention to kill him

- Baby boy stop that right now, yelled Caleb

- No she's no toy dick you don't have any rights to touch her, replied the homicidal younger boy.

- Eli Reid do something stop him before Nicky's look this way, Pogue asked the bad boy and his fiery sister

- Ty stop he's not worth it man, said a surprised Reid

**Eli's POV**

Man I've never seen him like that. Now I bet that Aaron will think before angering him again. God I have to stop him before he does too much damage to Aaron.

I reached for Tyler's shoulders and hugged him from behind

- Ty stop that he didn't hurt me it's ok now he learned his mistake, I whispered in his ear

- No he's been trying too many times, growled my best friend

I never thought I'd say that but Tyler's really sexy when he's angry. Weird to say but the whole ordeal is turning me on really bad. Bad thought Eli, that's one of your best friends.

- Please Ty release him and let's go to your dorm I just want to cuddle up ok, I tried again to make him release the prick

- He's still looking at you in a bad way, he replied while kicking him in the gut

Ok I guess I need to make him forget about Abbott. He really looks angry.

-Ty please, I asked him again while kissing him on the neck just behind the left ear

Guess it's working because he just paused mid punch. Abbott took his chance to punch him but the other 3 ones stopped him.

Now he's looking at me with a weird expression, say something girl

-Tyler I want to go back to the dorms are you coming, I asked him

-Hum ye…yeah, he replied while never looking away from my face.

-Now come on, I said with a smile on my face

-Ok, he replied in a daze… weird?!

-You coming tough guy, I asked while looking behind me at Reid

-Yeah come on baby boy give me your keys, Reid told Tyler

-There, baby boy then threw his key to his best friend

**General POV**

The ride was really silent except for Reid sniggering and Eli's smiling at him

-I know that your usually not the most talkative of the guys baby boy but now I'm just not sure if your still alive, laughed the blond bad ass

-Mmmh mmmh, replied the younger boy

-I don't know what you did gorgeous but I want my turn, was the only thing Reid could say while turning the hummer off

-Maybe yes maybe no you'll have to wait and see Blondie, replied the girl with a mischievous grin.

They then got out off the car and started to walk toward the dorm when they realized that the brunette was still in the truck. Eli ran back to the Hummer opened the door and pulled the guy with her while Reid was laughing his ass off.

Tyler only followed in a daze behind his two best friends while Reid laughed and Eli giggled. They soon arrived at their dorm; Reid opened his and Tyler's door while Eli went to her own door across the hall.

-Hey didn't I heard you tell me you wanted to cuddle, asked a confused Tyler

-It's ALIVE!!!, quipped Reid with a smirk

-Ha ha ha really funny Reid, Tyler looked at the other boy with a dark look

-I'm just gonna take a quick shower and change and then I'm gonna cuddle with you baby boy, Eli replied

-Ok want to look at a movie, asked the younger boy

-Yeah pick one I'll be there in five minutes, she told them

**Inside the guys dorm**

-So Ty what's up with you, asked the blond teenagers.

-Hum? Asked the younger one in a haze while looking at the dvd in the large bookcase.

-I wanted to know what's up you, repeated Reid

-Nothing

-It's something to have you giving me your keys without a battle, replied the bad boy

-She kissed me Reid, he replied with big clear eyes

-Yeah so what? She kissed me and the other ones too

-She didn't peck me on the cheek dude, she kissed me on the neck, replied the younger boy

-What? Asked the older of the two

-You heard me

-How was it? Asked the blond one

-I can't describe it; it's like… you know when you're… I don't know, replied the brunette

-Man you're so in love, was the blond answer while his back was turned.

**Reid POV**

I don't know what's up with me. I feel so weird, I mean I kissed a lot of girl and none had that effect on me. Am I jealous of the fact that Tyler's in love with someone? Is it because it's Eli? Or is it because I'm scared that if they hook up I'll be all alone.

The phone ringing brought me back to earth. It was my cell phone with my Bad to the bone ringer.

**General POV**

-Dude I'm going out, there's a fine lady waiting for me, told the bad boy while taking his keys.

He opened the door and Eli was there going to enter the room.

-Oh hey, said the older one with a weird look on his face

-Hi you going out Blondie, she asked while motioning the keys and the jacket

-Yeah some lady that can't get enough of me, don't wait for me children, he said while going down toward the stairs

-We wont , the both replied

-And Ty could you…., asked Reid turning to look at them

-Alright Reid we're going to Eli's room and I'll crash somewhere else, replied baby boy

-Please try to keep her from screaming, asked the redhead

-What can I say I'm good like that, smirked the bad boy.

And he disappeared down the stair case.

-So which movie did you choose? Asked the girl

-How about a batman marathon, he asked with a smirked

-Ok let's go to my room so the moving std can have her way with our friend, she said while taking his hand

They went to her room after getting the dvd's and settled on her bed to cuddle up

**2 Hours later**

Eli yawned trough the beginning of the second movie.

-You tired sweetheart? Asked the boy while looking down in her eyes, he was on his back with his arms behind his head while her head rested on his shoulder with her body curled around his.

-Mhmhm a little bit, she slurred

-Then sleep it's not like I'm going back to my dorm, he replied with a mischievous smile

-I'm sorry I told you we would cuddle up, she said

-What are we doing now, he asked her then still looking at her

-Hum cuddling, she asked with a small childish voice

-Yup, he laughed

She then turned her head toward his neck and nuzzled him where she had kissed him earlier. He jumped surprised.

-Is there something wrong Ty? She asked him with her breath ghosting across his neck giving him shivers

-No, he replied trying to keep focused on the movie to keep him from jumping her

-You're sure you seem stressed, she asked with a weird glint in her eyes; want me to give you a massage?

-No it's alright you should just sleep, he replied still tensed

-Are you sleeping here or at Pogue's, she asked

-Hum I'd go to Pogue's but… he trailed

-Kate is there, she replied with a small laugh

-Yeah

-Then stay here, it's not as if it was the first time, she said

-Yeah, he asked unsure

-Now come let's get you ready for bed, she said with a weird smile

She then proceeded to take of his t-shirt and when she went for his belt he jumped of the bed and went to the bathroom, never seeing the redhead mischievous smile.

He came back 10 minutes later in his boxers. They took the same position as they were in while looking at the movie. Her head went back to the crook of his neck and she then sighed while squirming to get closer to him. He gulped loudly and she kissed his neck again.

-Relax Ty, she whispered while rubbing her nose against the skin behind his left ear.

-Go to sleep sweetheart, he replied with a meek voice

He started to rub her back gently and she sighed again, making him smile. He got more confident and proceeded to put his hand under her tank top rubbing her bare skin in soothing motion. She replied by rubbing the skin on his stomach with her tumb and they both fell asleep that way.

_So this is the end of another chapter! Please review and tell me if I'm going in the right direction with the story? Is it too mushy or… please tell me. And I'll try to update sooner next time._


	6. Chapter 6 It's not over

_Already another chapter! Two in 24 hours I'm feeling great now!_

Chapter 6

**General POV**

She woke up the next morning feeling warm. She turned her head to see what time it was: 6:15 in the morning she then choose to go back to sleep when she heard a moan coming from the room across the hallway

-Not again, muttered the redhead

-Uh? Asked the sleepy brunette he then heard it, Noooo not again

-Yup looks like we should hear her scream in a few minutes, she said with a frown

-God couldn't he wait until at least 9, he groaned looking down at the sleepy girl in his arms.

Her only reply was to hide her face in his neck when the screams began. She was giggling.

-What's so funny, he asked her with a smirk

- I just wondered if he pays them to scream so loud, she said with her own smirk

- huh? He asked

- I mean there's no way she could scream that loud, even on my best shot there was nothing there to scream like that, she said

- So you're a screamer sweetheart, he asked while wiggling his eyebrows

- Oh shut it baby boy you won't know until you catch me with a man, she replied

- Ouch I'm wounded I thought you were finally falling for my charm yesterday, he replied with a pout

- No I'm just desperate; she said looking at him with a mischievous smile while going to the bathroom

- Hey I'm not that bad am I? He asked through the door

- Not if what I heard from the other girls is true, by the way how could you get a girl in bed with you when you're so shy? She replied coming out in her underwear

- Want me to show you sweetheart? he asked getting up and approaching her with a weird glint in his eyes.

Just as he reached her they felt someone using and the door opened in a bang. Reid was in the doorway only in a pair of boxers and with a clearly just shagged look.

-Well that was fast, declared the girl with a grin

-Hey not my fault if she was in a hurry, I can go quite a long time, replied the blond one with a scowl

-Yeah sure promises promises, replied the redhead rolling her eyes

-Hey, he said looking at her

-Well its 6h35 and you started around 6h15 so 20 minutes it's not that great Reid, Tyler quipped grinning at the bad boy.

-Ok stop it, Eli could I use your shower, asked Reid looking toward the girl

-Only if you sterilize it after, I don't want to catch any of that girl std's, she replied with a smirk.

-Thanks and by the way what were you two doing in the middle of the room in your underwear, asked Reid while going into the bathroom

-Absolutely nothing, replied the two younger members of the covenant

**Reid POV**

They're really hooking up, I don't know what they were really doing but it sure looked like a heavy flirting session. And I don't know if I'm more jealous of Tyler for having her attention or if I'm jealous of Eli for having baby boy looking at her like there's nothing else in the world beside her.

It's quite weird feeling like that. I don't know why I feel this way. Maybe I should ask Caleb he always seems to know what's going on.

**Normal POV**

While Reid was in the shower the two other boys came into Eli room. And they chose to get into town to buy some things and then go to Nicky's for the night to finish what they didn't had the chance to do the night before.

**That night at Nicky's**

The five were around the pool table when…

-Well would you look at that boys, asked Reid while pointing at the waitress who again was wearing the short black skirt

-God she just seems to never learn, replied Eli while rolling her eyes

-I'm still going for the blue cotton Ty?, said the blond one

-You know me man pink lace, and Tyler added his twenty on the table while looking at Pogue

-Guy's I still repeat that she doesn't wear anything, told the long haired one

-Come on guy's, whinned the only girl

-She's got a black thong on, the leader said

-Not you too Cay, groaned Elizabeth

-Hey it's just a little bit of fun sis, said Pogue

-Ok then I say she's wearing red silk boy cut short, said Eli while adding her twenty on the table, So go on Reid do your thing

And Reid used to make the skirt catch the courant of air. It turned out that Eli was right when the boy cut short were exposed to the boys.

-How, was the only thing that came out of Reid hanging open mouth.

-Easy, I saw her bra and I recognized it because I own one and it came with those panties, she replied with a smirk while getting the money from the table.

-TMI! I didn't want to know what kind of underwear your owning, said Pogue

**Later that night**

Eli was in the shower in her bedroom when she felt something weird going on. She checked with her sense to see if it was one of the boys doing a joke but she didn't recognize the energy.

She turned the water off and then got out of the shower. She stretched her hand to get the towel behind the door when:

-Are you looking for this, asked Chase with a smirk

-What?, she asked

And then he was behind her holding her arms behind her back with a hand and her neck with the other, he was looking at her through the mirror.

-You know what? He asked her with a smirk, if I had known that you were that gorgeous I would have gone after you no after Kate to make your brother angry.

-Fuck you, she hissed

-Gladly pet, he replied while jerking her toward him

She then felt how much it was turning him on.

-Let me go you prick, she then tried to hit him in the face with her head but he had a good grip on her neck.

-No no no nothing like that Honey, he told her, now you're gonna be a good girl and let me have my way with you.

-Never, she then tried to kick him but he just turned her around and pushed her face first against the wall.

**Eli POV**

Please let Reid and Tyler feel that there's something wrong like they usually do. Come on guy's feel something please.

I must not show him how much I'm scared. Oh my god he is trying to mark me now.

**Reid POV (In his dorm room)**

I've got this weird feeling telling me that I should go and check on Eli. I don't know it just feel like I should hurry up. I will go in her room to see if there's something going on.

**Tyler's POV (In the parking lot)**

There's something going on with Eli. It's like she really needs me now. Weird! Well better go and check just to make sure.

**General POV (Back with Eli)**

Chase was suckling on her neck leaving a mark when the door blast open and Reid came through.

- Eli where are you gorgeous, he asked

- The bath…, and her voice was muffled

He rushed in the bathroom to see Eli being held in front off Chase. She was wet and naked and she had scratches and bites marks on her.

-Well good to see you Reid but as you can see the lady and I we were kind of busy, buy you can have your turn when I'm finished, smirked Chase

-What do you want Collins, asked an irate blond

-I don't know, I was planning to make her will me her power so I don't age but now from this perspective I think I'm just gonna take her home with me, he replied

-Let me go you jerk, she yelled she then stomped on his foot so he released her.

She then ran toward her friend and she felt Reid powering up to attack Chase. At that moment Tyler entered the room and saw her crying naked behind Reid.

-Sweetheart what's happening, he asked her in a confused voice

-Tyler, yelled Reid

The younger one went into the bathroom and seeing Chase he pulled Eli behind him while powering up.

-Well I guess we will have to do this another time pet, said Chase with a smirk, see you soon, he added with a wink and he disapeared before the two sons of Ipswich could use on him.

-Eli are you alright, asked Reid with a caring voice (the one he only reserved for her or Tyler) he then went toward her and pulled her against his chest

-Yeah, she answered while crying and holding onto him.

-Sweetheart did he…, tried to ask the brunette

-No he only…, she answered but she couldn't finish her sentence so she just pointed to the bite and scratch marks on her body.

-Oh Eli come here, Tyler opened his arms and she hugged him with her head on his chest trying to stop crying.

Tyler then signaled Reid to come closer. The blond one went behind her and just hugged her from behind while she was clutching onto the younger one.

-Let's get you dressed gorgeous, said Reid with a low voice

She only nodded in Tyler's chest. The two boys chose a pair off sweat pants and a big t-shirt, one of their own. She dressed and sat on the window sill looking outside. At that moment Pogue and Caleb came in.

-What were you three doing we could sense you using from the town, asked an angry Caleb

-Yeah you three know that we need to keep low so Chase doesn't try anything, replied Pogue

-He was just here, yelled Reid

-What? Asked Pogue looking at his sister

-It's true bro, she replied in a small voice

-He was in her bathroom 5 minutes ago, said a grave Tyler

-Eli did he hurt you, asked Pogue going closer to her

-No, she said

-Come on Eli it was not nothing, said the blond boy

-He just bit and scratched me ok! She yelled turning around so the guys could all see the marks on her

-Oh Sis, Pogue then held her tight, she started to cry again and the 3 others went to comfort the only girl in their group.

**A little while later Eli's sleeping on her bed**

-She's not safe anymore in the dorms, said Reid being serious

-I know, replied Caleb

-I mean she was just getting out of the shower, Tyler told the others

-She need to stay somewhere else, Pogue said while pacing around the room

-We are all going back to the manor, we will stay there, said Caleb in leader mode, and she needs one of us to stay with her at all time.

-That bastard won't touch her again I can guaranty it, Reid said with a low growl

-If I see him he is dead, one time was bad but he went too far this time, Tyler said harshly.

-Let's wake her up and pack your things I'll call my mother, Caleb told them while taking his cell phone.

_That's it a second chapter in 2 days! Great! So how was this one? Good bad? Please review._


	7. Chapter 7 I don't want to be

Hi there, Another chapter's up Hope you'll like it

Chapter 7

**General POV**

Tyler and Reid went into their dorm to pack while Pogue went in his. Caleb proceeded to pack Eli's clothes in her bags. When the three other guys came back into her dorms Caleb asked them if he was forgetting something.

-Yeah her lap top and books for school, replied Tyler while going to collect the things and put them in her messenger bag.

-The rest of the things she needs would have to wait until Monday after school, replied her brother

-Let's go then, Reid you're driving her car, said Caleb while throwing the keys that were on the desk by the door.

Pogue went and gathered his sister in his arm, she never woke up. The other ones all took some bags and they proceeded to get to the cars. It was dark so no one saw them carrying their things.

-Pogue you're both going to ride with me that way if something happen we will be able to protect her better, said Caleb

The 3 younger boys nodded and went into the right car. Reid went first in Eli's Audi, followed by Caleb's mustang and Tyler's hummer.

**At Danvers Manor**

-What happened, asked Evelyn when they entered the house

-Chase!, was the only thing Pogue said while going upstairs to put her in bed

-Well we will have to call the others tomorrow, she replied

-Go to bed mum we will take care of Eli, Caleb told his mother

-Goodnight Evie, Tyler and Reid told her

**In the middle of the night**

Eli woke up with a scream and sat up really fast in her bed pushing Pogue who was sleeping with her out of her bed.

-Eli, Tyler entered the room followed by Reid and Caleb

-Are you alright squirt, asked Pogue looking concerned

-Yeah, she replied when she recognized her room at Danver manor, I should be the one asking that I just pushed you out of bed

-No problem sis, he replied

-I guess we are staying here now, she asked looking at the older one

-Yeah it's better to just not go back to the dorms, Caleb replied

-Alright then I will just go back to sleep goodnight, she said lying back into her bed

-Eli, are you sure you're alright? Asked Reid

-Yeah why?

-Well you just… began Caleb

-Listen guy if I want to talk, I'll talk but right now I just want to sleep it out, she told them looking into their eyes.

They then proceeded to go back to bed leaving only Tyler beside her bed.

-Goodnight sweetheart, he said with a soft look caressing her face and then giving her a kiss on the forehead

-Ty… she began

-What, he whispered in the dark room

-Stay with me please I just don't want to be alone, she asked him in a small voice

-Alright, he said with comforting smile

He then climbed into the bed and lied on his back looking at her from the corner of his eye. She moved to cuddle up to him with her face in the crook of his neck. He began to caress her head to calm her.

After 5 minutes she asked him:

-Are you asleep?

-No why, he replied

-I wanted to ask you a favor, she told him looking up in his eyes

-What is it?

-Could you…, she hesitated

-What is it sweetheart? He asked again looking at her

-Well you'll probably find it weird but could you kiss me, she said blushing

-What?, he asked with round chocked eyes

-Could you kiss me, make me forget about what happened tonight I trust you baby boy and I just want confort and the way he touched me... I just to forget it nothing else, please Ty, she said hiding her face in his neck

-You sure that's what you want? He asked her

She only nodded her head against his neck. He then proceeded to lift her face and look at her seriously. When he saw that she was sincere he lowered his head and kissed her so gently. She only replied pressing a little bit harder on his lips.

He went to stop but she gasped against his mouth. Hearing this made something inside him snap. He pressed her a little bit tighter against him and then licked her bottom lip to ask entrance. She gasped again surprised by his move on her. He then entered her mouth and touched his tongs with hers. They continued kissing lazily for a little bit and then they both went to sleep with a little smile in the corner of their lips.

**The next morning Tyler's POV**

I can't believe I kissed her. I'm so stupid she only wanted comfort and then you go and snog her. Just a little kiss and then you go crazy. Man how I'm I supposed to go on like I don't want more from her now that I had a taste. I had enough problems when she walked around in her underwear and now that I know what it feels like to kiss her I want more. But at the same time I feel like I used her. She was vulnerable and I just go and kiss her. And now I'm gonna have to face her when she wakes up.

**Normal POV**

Eli woke up and looked up from Tyler's chest and smiled at him. She then kissed him on the cheek not seeing him blush brightly. She got up took another shower, dressed and proceeded to go downstairs to have breakfast. When she got there she was surprised to see all the adults of the covenant sitting at the table with the boys.

-Hum Hi, she said unsure

-Hello squirt, mister sims replied, while mr Garwin smiled at her and her father got up and hugged her asking her:

-Are you alright princess?

-I'm alright dad, the boys took care of me, she replied looking in his eyes trying to look sincere

-Don't lie Elizabeth I see that there's something bothering you, her father growled

-It's just that every time Chase touches me I can't use and I'm wondering why, she asked the older covenant members.

-Good question baby girl, replied mr garwin

-Do you know if you can use when you touch the other guys, asked her mother

-Hum, she seemed deep in thought, I never tried using when I was touching the other

-Well we will check that out after breakfast, was mr Simms final answer.

**After breakfast in the lounge area**

-Alright Eli touch your brother and try moving something, instructed Mr. Parry

-Ok

She took Pogue hand and tried summoning one of the big book on the shelves. It worked without a problem. She tried with the other one but it didn't work with Caleb and Reid, she didn't have any problem with Tyler.

-That is weird, said Mr Garwin gruffly, well try with us

-Ok

-The results were that there was no problem with her father or Mr Simms but she couldn't use touching Mr Garwin.

-I guess it answers it, said Tyler

Everyone turned to look at the younger boy

-What do you mean son, asked Mr Parry

-Well it obvious that it has something with either the blood line or with who she's feeling the more at ease

-Yeah but I'm at ease with Reid, the only girl said

-Try again maybe you didn't do it correctly, said Caleb

-Hum are you trying to tell me I don't know how to summon something? She asked with a raised eyebrow

-No only that you seemed out of it while touching him

-He's got a point sis, replied Pogue

-Ok tough guy come here

She then touched him and succeeded.

-Ok it's not the blood line then, Reid quipped

-Sis try again with Cay, Pogue asked

Caleb smiled gently at her and took her hand, and it worked she moved the book

-Eli what was different when you touched them this time? Asked Mr Simms

-Well the first time I was pissed at Reid because of him telling me that I'd better succeeded and I was annoyed at Caleb for his bitching at Reid, she replied with a smile

-Ok so now we know that you have to be at ease with the person you're touching for your power to works, said Mr. Garwin said, but what was bothering you when you touched me? He then asked

-You know that I don't like the way you give me orders, she said with a smirk

-Ah Oh sorry squirt it was bothering me big time, he said with a sheepish smile while her 3 friends and her brother rolled their eyes knowing that Mr. Garwin excuses where only for her.

-Now is there any way I could use when Chase is touching me? She asked

-We'll have to research it squirt, Mr Simms said

-Ok now don't you have some homework to do? Asked Mr Parry

-Yeah! the 5 of them replied while going upstairs to their room.

**While doing her history homework in her room**

-Hey Eli, said Caleb coming into her room

-Cay!, she replied with a smile

-Hum Pogue's birthday is coming and we were, Tyler Reid and I, I mean, we were wondering if he told you what he wanted, he asked

-Not yet but I can work on that for you guys, she said with a smile

-Thanks squirt, he answered while ruffling her hair before going back to his room

**5 minutes later**

-Eli do you have your calculus book I forgot mine, asked Pogue

-Yeah there, she trew him the book

-Thanks sis, he then went back to his own homework

**Another 15 minute she was the on her literature work**

-Eli help, came a yell from the hallway

-What is it Reid? She asked while coming into his room, she then raised an eyebrow at the mess she saw, How can you do a mess in not even a day?

-I'm great like that, he replied with a smirk.

-Ok if you say so, she replied with her own smirk

-So can you help me? He asked again

-With what?

-With my chemistry homework

-Reid chemistry is Caleb specialty you know it, she replied

-Well alright I'll ask him then, he said

-I still don't understand how you can be so good at biology and physics and be useless at chemistry? She said going back to her room while he went the the older boy's one

**45 minutes later**

-Eli did you finish the anthropology essay? Asked Tyler who came in with his books and a pad of paper

-No I was going to work on it, she replied with a smile

-Hum well I was… he hesitated

-Come on we'll do it together I'm just waiting for Reid to do it, she told him

-Ok

-Ty are you alright you seem bothered, she asked him with a frown

-It's about yesterday I'm so sorry Eli I shouldn't..

-No problem I shouldn't have asked that of you baby boy, she stopped him, I mean I know that your not interested in me and I….

-No it's not, he went to reply but Reid came in the room at that moment

-Hey are you ready, Eli asked him with a smile

Tyler decided then to not say anything about those events until she spoke about it.

_So that's it for the seventh chapter. How is it coming? I hope that you people out there are happy with the little bit of Eli/Tyler action!Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8 For you I will!

Chapter 8

_Alright everyone this chapter begins a few weeks after the last one. So it's October third and Pogue's eighteenth birthday meaning his ascension._

**General POV**

-Ok dad could you repeat why Ty, Reid and I can't go to my own brother's ascension? Asked an irate Eli

-Ok Eli I'm gonna tell you again for the sixth time since breakfast, you three can't be there because of the energy that would be circulating there. It's too dangerous because you're not ascended and Chase could attack. Plus I don't want you out there when no one would be focused on you so Chase could just kidnap you, Replied her father

-Alright we'll stay here then, she replied going around her dad to hug her brother, Be careful Poguie

-I will squirt and how many time do I have to tell you not to call me that! He asked with a frown while hugging her back.

She then hugged Caleb and their fathers before they were out the door. She was left standing in the entrance with the two younger boys. They went in the living room and sat down on the same couch. Eli was between the two guys. Reid was in a relaxed pause but you could see that he was nervous by the way he checked the clock in the corner of the room every few seconds and then tapping his finger on the arm of the couch. Tyler on the other side was stiff and kept playing with his fingers while looking at the floor. Eli she was curled between her two friends, she was holding hands with them and never took her eyes from the clock.

-2 minutes till ten 34. she whispered

-Yeah, Tyler replied finally looking up

There was silence untill

-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, they recited together

They then felt a surge of power while a big storm began

-Woah that was your bro, asked an awed Reid

-Yeah I guess, she answered while looking at the awed face of her friends, why is there something wrong, she then asked worried

-No it's just that the surge was as big as Caleb and he is supposed to be leader meaning he is supposed to be stronger, Tyler told her

-Ok and… she asked

-Well Pogue is has strong as golden boy now, said Reid

-Still and….

-And it's a first for the covenant to have two really powerful warlock at the same time, Tyler replied

-Well as I see things Chase is the oldest one from our line and he is powerful but Caleb is too so… She quipped

-She's right man, that's not supposed to be, technically Chase is supposed to be the leader, Tyler said in awe

-Well guess it's another things we need to research now, Reid said not looking forward all that research.

They decided to start a fire and seat on cushion in front of it while waiting for the other ones.

**45 minutes later**

The door opened with a bam and the guys ran in. The three younger got up and ran into the entrance to see what was happening. Their fathers, Pogue and Caleb were all wet and their clothes were torn.

-What happened, asked Tyler

-Chase, replied a wobbling Pogue Caleb then helped him to a seat in the living room.

-He thought that Pogue would be alone with Caleb so he could hurt them to get to you Eli, replied Mr Garwin

-The fucker, replied the blond boy

-Reid! Replied his father

-What? He asked with a sheepish look

-Forget it…

Then the women came down to see the 5 of them. They proceeded to helped them up and into dry clothes and bandage their scratches.

They talked a little bit about what Chase did and then Eli asked them:

-Hum Jayson, could you tell me how come Caleb has the leader power when Chase is the oldest one? She asked Mr Garwin

-You know that's a good question, The older blond replied

-There's another one for you dad, How come Pogue is just as powerful as golden boy, asked Reid

-Another good one, I guess we'll need to research it, Answered Mr Parry

Caleb, Reid and Pogue answered by a groan, and went to bed followed by the two younger one.

**In Eli's bedroom**

-Sis, asked Pogue from the door way

-Yeah, she asked while looking up from her pillow

-Hum, could I sleep with you tonight, he asked looking weird

-Why bro? she asked

-Hum well Chase said some things and I want to make sure you're alright, he answered

-Ok hop in, she replied

-Thanks, he got in bed beside her

-You know it's weird sleeping with you like that, she told him with a smirk

-Yeah but….

-I know I understand Pogue, she told him with a sincere look on her face

**15 minutes later**

-Eli, someone whispered from the door way

-What is it Cay, she asked annoyed she was getting close to sleep

-Hum would you mind if I slept in your bed tonight, he asked her unsure

-Let me guess Chase said something a couple hours ago, she told him

-How?

-I told her man, came the rumbling voice of her brother from the bed

-Oh ok, I mean if Pogue…

-There's enough room for you too Cay, she told him while pushing Pogue for more room in the bed and the older one got in on her other side.

**35 minutes later**

-Psssst gorgeous, another voice came from her door

- What is it, she almost yelled she was pissed

- I heard our dad talking… he began

- And you heard about Chase, she told him

- Yeah

- If you want to sleep in my bed good luck trying to find space, she told him with a smug voice

- Well I didn't thought you'd be game enough to sneak guys in your bed past your father and us, he told her smirking

- Open the damn light and you'll see that I didn't sneaked any guys in, she told him

- Well damn you're having a sleep over and you didn't told there would be girls in your bed, he asked her with fake deception

- Would you two shut up?, grumbled Caleb

- Golden boy how could you? Reid quipped

- Shut up Reid, was Pogue answer to all the noise

- Ok your own brother in bed with you Eli I'm not impressed, laughed the blond one

- Shut up Reid and try to find a spot would you, replied the redhead

Reid got at the foot of the bed felt around for a small foot and then climbed between Pogue and her, pushing Pogue closer to the edge.

-I knew putting King sized bed in our room was a good idea, laughed Caleb

-Hey you remember when we were younger and we used to always wake up in the same bed, Reid suddenly said

-Yeah it's been so long, Pogue replied

They then laughed

-Well we should wait a few minutes before trying to go to sleep, baby boy is bound to come here, Reid quipped

**2 minutes later**

- Sweetheart, the younger boy whispered from the ajar door

They all laughed

-Come on man I guess there's still place for you if we squeeze, Caleb then said

-And the younger one got in bed on Eli's other side while she squeezed between the blond and brunette.

-You know it's really just like when we were 8, laughed Eli, but usually it was in Caleb bed

They all talked a little bit and then went to sleep.

**Tyler's POV**

I'm wondering why I thought I didn't belong with them. They always accepted who I am without any condition. Squeezed with them in this bed I can really say that I feel like I'm never going to be alone.

They're my brothers, she's my soul mate. Even if I end up alone because I'm too shy to go up to a girl with my feeling, they're always going to be there for me, all four of them. My feelings are safe with them. They know me like I know them. There's a need for us to be together. When I'm alone, I long for one of them. Even if nothing is said I feel stronger when they're near.

She's the only girl in my life beside my mom and my aunts. They're the only friends I could ever have. They're my family, my shelter!

They are my weakness but also my strengths. I could die for any of them. I could kill with them besides me.

_They're all I need; with them besides me anything is possible!_

**Reid's POV**

I still can't believe that with all the shit I always put them trough they still accept me without any thought. People don't understand why I don't do dating, why I just sleep with girls but never fall in love. They think I'm heartless, that I don't need affection. But what they don't understand is that I don't need a relationship. It's simple really these guy's and that beautiful girl are all I'll ever need in my life. The only thing that they can't give me is sex. But they give me affection, unconditional love, protection and everything else that no girl in the world could ever give me.

I suppose that Pogue and Caleb are lucky to have found Kate and Sara. There's not a lot of girl who could understand what's happening between the five of us. I mean I don't know how many girls tried to fight with Eli because they were jealous of all the attention she gets from us. Bad luck for those girls because she's really strong after growing up with 4 guys. The bitching never gets to her.

I missed those time when we were all together the 5 of us alone just no outsiders. I could almost thank Chase for making us closer!

_Who needs someone when you have them?!_

**Pogue's POV**

I like having them here just after what happened tonight. It makes me think that even after our ascension nothing is going to change between us. Our father always said that the interaction in the group change in the 2 years after the beginning of our ascension but I don't see any tension. Well maybe except the one between Cay and Reid, but it was always there. Hell, Caleb even started to relax the closer we are all to our ascension. Even with Chase.

We're always going to be the five of us against the world. That's how it's always been and that's how it will continue to be. After all the shit life can throw at us, I know that everything will be fine in the end.

I know we're going to be alright in the end. There's no way something could end in a bad way.

_Not with my brothers and my sis with me!_

**Caleb's POV**

Now there's no way Chase is going to ruin this for us. I won't let him scrap the life of my brothers and sister. They all I have left beside my mother. But even she is not going to be always there for me. But these 4, they're going to stick around through anything. They're the only one who can understand the real me. What I'm really going trough.

I love Sara, I really do and she tries really hard to understand what my life is really like. But she will never know exactly what's inside of me. She doesn't have that power that makes me alive but that can also destroy me. She saw the result of the curse, but she didn't saw what it did. She didn't saw my father dying little by little because he couldn't reign those urges.

Those 4, they can understand. They live it every day since we've been 13. They are scared every day that their father's won't be able to wait until Eli ascends. They fear of losing their father, just like I was a couple years ago. Now they're all that matters to me beside my mom and Sara.

_I'm not going to let Chase hurt any of them. I won't let him!_

**Eli's POV**

I feel safe with those 4. They're my fortress where I can go if something's wrong in my life. I don't care what people say about me being their bitch. They can't understand what's between us.

They are my brothers, my strengths. The only opinion that matters to me is theirs. If they want to talk they can, it doesn't bother because I know that they're always gonna have my back. Like I'm going to have theirs. We are a family and we need no one. There's not a day that I get up without thinking about the 4 of them. What they want is what they'll get if I have a say in it. Their happiness is mine.

I may be considered an ice bitch inside of Spencer, but they don't know the fire that burns in my veins when it comes to my brothers. I may be small and not very scary, but they've never seen me having to defend the ones I consider my life, my strength and my reason to get up in the morning.

They're always going to have my heart opened for them. I'm the feminine side; I'm the listener, the lover, the shoulder to cry on, the counselor, the guardian of their feelings and their fears!

Caleb's father finally died for us, for his only son and his friends. He's always going to fight with that extra power, with the fact that his father died for him, leaving him with a double dose of that curse. Caleb's always going to fight his own father shadow. But I know that Caleb is not James and I'm always going to make sure that he knows that!

Reid's always going to hurt because someone played with his feeling. He is now an ice shell to an outsider. But Reid has the biggest heart I know. The guy is the most caring and generous person on earth. You just have to know that it's lurking behind that bad boy attitude. I'm going to make sure that the next time he gives his heart to someone, it will be well protected. I'm not going to let just anyone crush him again.

Pogue, jealous and over protective Pogue. Not a lot of person knows why he is like that. Even his girlfriend of the last 3 years doesn't know the reason behind that protectiveness.

He is that way because of me. He is the fighter, the defender and he is serious about that role since we can understand our environment. He may seem only like the fierce and wild one, but inside Pogue is tenderness incarnated. Yes he is fierce but he's also loyal and when you've got his love, there's nothing he wouldn't do to protect you. He may be loyal be he needs to know that someone is there for him, he needs stability and I'm there to make sure he gets it.

Tyler is shy and sweet but he's also much more then that. There's strength in him that he doesn't even acknowledge. Tyler is never certain of anything about him, he always doubt his utility into the covenant. But what baby boy doesn't know is that all of us depends on him, on his sweetness. He always sees the best in everyone. He's always the one who can brighten any situation. He's an optimist about our lives. And then there's what I call the hidden bad boy. Tyler is usually peace keeper but when something is bothering any of us he makes sure that whatever it is will not hurt us. I've didn't see this side of him very often but when I do god… There's something different about Tyler. He's not like my three other "brothers" I just don't know yet what it is. But whatever I find, I'm always going to be there for him. I need to make him realize that he is one of the best guy ever and that people are attracted to him.

With all of our strength and all of our weakness there is no way that Chase is going to win.

_We are 5 against one and we're going to stand together trough anything because it's the way it's always going to be._

* * *

_So, I hope that this chapter was not too corny. But I felt inspired to let you know how close they are. So I'm I still going on the right path? Please review it keeps me wanting to continue._

_I'm giving you a slight sneak peak on what's coming next chapter. Let's just say that they will be at the end of October meaning Halloween, party and costumes! Should something happen with Chase then? Or something between Eli and an unknown guy making Tyler react again?_


	9. Chapter 9 Let's get this party started

_Next chapter! Finally! I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter so I took a little bit of time off! Okay a LOT of time off. But now here it comes!_

_Oh! And I know that Halloween was on Wednesday this year but for the purpose of the fic let's pretend it's on Friday!_

**Chapter 9**

**General POV**

The day was over as Eli gathered her arts supply putting them in her bag not even bothering to wash her arms from the paint she was using. It was the only class where she wasn't with any of the Ipswich son or Kate and Sara. Still there was this new guy that had been flirting with her for the last 2 weeks! He was kind of cute and as a plus he didn't knew the guys yet so they couldn't scare him away

-Hey miss Parry, said Andrew the new guy

-Hi yourself, she replied with a smile

-Are you going to the Halloween party tonight at Garwin manor? He asked

-Yup, Reid's one of my best friend, she told him

-So I was wondering if you had a date. He asked

-Hum no, she replied with a hint of curiosity in her eyes

-Could you want to consider me a date?

-I'd like that but I've got something to do, I'll definitely save you a few dance 'tough, she winked at him turning left to join Kate and Sara

-OK See you in a couple hour, he yelled at her back

She only turned her head and gave him a little smile.

-Ok who is that miss? Asked Kate

-Andrew, he's in my art class, just transferred two weeks ago, is pretty cute and doesn't know the guys! She replied with a smirk

-So are you hooking up with him? Asked the blond girl. Eli replied by shrugging.

-Well if he is interested in her even with all that paint spatter I don't see why not, joked Kate

-Ha Ha Ha! Replied a sarcastic Eli, But serioulsy I don't know I'll see after tonight

-If Reid or Tyler doesn't destroy the poor guy before the end of the night, Sara quipped

-Shit! I didn't thought about that! I mean you'll keep Cay and my brother busy but those two…Began the redhead

-Will be looking out for you all night, finished Sara

-Well you could find a girl for Reid but I doubt it will be that easy with baby boy, especially since your brother's birthday… supplied Kate

-I know it's like he's always aware of where I am I can't hide frome him. The younger girl said

-Well this is our stop girl, the brunette said

-We'll see you at Reid's? asked the blonde

-Yeah I'm heading there with Reid and Tyler right now, she said

-Do they need help? Asked Sara

-No between the 5 of us it should go pretty fast, winked Eli while heading for the stairs

**In front of Eli's dorm door**

-What is she doing, asked an impatient Reid

-She's coming her class finished 10 minutes ago, replied the younger one

-Finally Hurry up gorgeous, said the blond when he spotted the younger girl turning around the corner

-Keep your short on bad boy, she scowled

-Where were you? Asked Reid

-In class where the both of you should have been, she replied with a smirk

-I got kidnapped, quipped Tyler with a small smile

-Bullshit baby boy you were quite willing to miss calculus, reminded the bad boy

-Ok maybe.. replied the brunette smiling

-So what did you do, asked the girl while going back toward the stairs

-We started on my place for tonight, replied Reid following her

-Ok were gonna have to stop at Cay's place to get my things for tonight, she told Tyler

-It's already done sweetheart, he replied

-How…, she asked

-Your stuff was on your bed when we went to get ours, Tyler told her with a smile

-And we swear we didn't peek to see your costume, quipped Reid

-Thanks then! She smiled toward them, so what are we waiting for then? And she broke in a run toward Tyler's truck. Her two friends following her.

**20 minutes later**

They came into the mansion to see Caleb perched on a latter trying to tie a small ribbon on a hook on the ceiling but just cursing because he had too big fingers. Pogue was trying to maintain the latter while laughing hysterically.

-Finally one of you guys come up here you have smaller fingers! Said Caleb

-Eli's the best fitted then, replied Tyler with a smirk

-Woah sis what happened to you? Asked Pogue when he saw the paint splatter

-I just got out of art class, Eli said while using to elevate herself to Caleb's height

-Eli you know what I think about you using like that! Caleb growled

-Yep but the thing is…. I don't care about what you think and I wont die from it and the only ones that risk seeing me now already know about the power so… she quipped while the 3 other ones were laughing underneath them

-Elizabeth Parry what have I told you about flying around the Garwin manor ceiling? Asked her father who just came into the room

-Hum do it because it's a pretty cool ceiling?, she asked with a sheepish smile

-Let's forget it we don't have the energy for that, said Mister Simms

-Hey Ty, remember when we used to fly around for the first week after she got the power? Asked Reid with a smirk

-Yup, at that the two younger boys went up in the air to join Eli.

-They were still zooming around playing tag when Mister Garwin came into the room.

-You three get you ass down there, yelled the blond man.

-Hum it's not what it looks like, began Reid

-Yeah there was a bee and, followed Tyler

-We were just chasing it to make sure that nobody would get stung, finished the only girl

-Like I would believe that, began mister Garwin but at that moment a bee flew onto his nose. The younger one just smirked

-Ok who used? asked mister Parry

The five teenagers shrugged with innocent faces looking around and whistling.

-Let's forget it, we're all heading at Danvers manor you're to join us no later than 2 o'clock! Said a rarely grave mister Simms

-Alright, they all replied

-Caleb you're in charge, said mister Garwin while going out after the two other men.

-Hum okay… Caleb started and then the 3 men were out

-What's left to do man? Asked Pogue looking at the "leader"

-I think those ribbons were last so we have to get ready, Caleb said

-I'm first in the shower, yelled Eli while she was running toward the bathroom upstairs

-What no way it's my house babe, and Reid sprinted after her

-Hey I'm the youngest guy so it should be me, yelled Tyler following them

Once the two younger guys joined Eli up the stairs they both stopped her while picking her up. And then….

-I've got longer hair takes me longer to dry them, said Pogue going by them

-I'm in charge I should be the first, Said a running Caleb

-Ok listen to me boys, Reid you always said that your home was also mine, Ty I'm the youngest, Bro I've got longer hair than you and Cay yes you're in charge but you should know that I need a shower more than anyone because A) I'm covered in paint and B) I'm a girl I need more time to get ready, she told them with a smirk while upside down on Tyler's shoulder.

-Ok you win, grumbled the younger brunette while putting her down

She smiled at them and turned to go get ready

**An hour later**

The boys were all ready and people were beginning to arrive. Kate and Sara had joined Eli half an hour ago. They were all waiting for the girls to come down.

**Reid POV**

I'm pretty proud of my Robin hood costume! The guys were all around me and I saw girls eyeing us. The big surprise is probably shy Baby boy disguised as a pirate! I mean the guys usually don't like to be noticed. But well its suits him. Pogue is an in-keeper and Golden boy is surprisingly a musketeer, sense the sarcasm.

**Tyler's POV**

Reid is so predictable! Robin Hood!!! Well now I'm wondering what the girls would look like. Ah finally here comes Kate! Ok I guess she went with Pogue she's got the matching costume. And Sara is a queen, its suits her pretty well.

-Hey guys, said Kate as she joined us

-You look good babe, said Pogue

-And you my lady looks ravishing, said Caleb toward his girlfriend

-Where the heck is Gorgeous? Asked Reid

-Right behind you mister Hood, said a smug voice behind us

I turned around and was blown away. Eli is standing there in a brown and blue pixie costume. Her red hair is curled and tied loosely and… she's got real pointed ear?

-Hum Eli did you… for the ears I mean, Caleb told her disapprovingly

-No, she replied

-Cay she always had slightly pointed ear, Pogue told him

-That's why I don't tie my hair usually, she told us

-So pixie wanna come with me and I'll show you my forest? Asked my blond friend

-Well mister Hood as long as you don't show me your woody I think it's acceptable, she winked at us while Reid was guiding her toward the dance floor

**Normal POV an hour and a half later**

Eli was dancing with the girl while the 4 sons of Ipswich were talking with friends from the swim team, when Andrew tapped her on her shoulder. A slow song began

-Hey miss Parry care for a dance? he asked

-Why not, she answered smiling while looking around to see were the sons of Ipswich were. Caleb and Pogue were dancing with their girlfriend but she couldn't spot the two younger one.

-So how long have you known Reid? He asked her

-For all my life our family are really close so we grew up together, she told him smiling

-Kind of like a sibling then?

-More or less! He is but at the same time he is like a best friend, she told him still looking out for her two best friends.

-I heard things about you from some guys at school, he told her smirking

-What kind of things? She asked wary and trying to get his hands off of her because they were wandering.

-Well you're always with 4 boys and they're all acting the big brothers part quite well. He answered her while getting his hand lower and lower on her back

-Yeah we all grew up together and they tend to act that way, she replied squirming

-So do I risk my life dancing with you?

-Ye….. She went to answer when

-Probably if you continue inching your hands lower on her back. Said a scowling Tyler behind her

-What's your problem man, asked Andrew

-My problem is the way you're handling my best friend, Tyler replied

-One of your friend I supposed, Andrew asked Eli

-Yeah got a problem with that, asked baby boy still looking murderous while putting his arms around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

-Yeah I was enjoying the lady, The new guy said

-That's Tyler's point you were enjoying her a little bit too much, Pogue added while joining them along with Caleb

-When a girl doesn't look happy it's usually a sure sign she's not enjoying being manhandled, said the oldest one

-You okay sis, asked the long haired looking down at her

-Yeah if you just quit it it's going to be perfect, she told him

-Come on she was begging for it look at how she is clothed, she then heard Andrew telling Tyler and Caleb

Tyler then went to punch him when Eli retained him with a hand on his arm

-Allow me baby boy, she said with a smirk

-After you sweetheart, he replied with a arm movement toward the stupid guy

-Still want me huh babe? Asked the new guy

-Man he doesn't know what he is getting into, murmured a guy close by

-Eli Tyler both of you stop, Caleb said in his leader voice

-Come on man let her deal with it, Pogue said and Caleb nodded his head

-Thanks bro Cay, she then turned toward the stupid jerk, went up to him and punched him in the nose breaking it.

-That's what you get when you try messing with me and be happy you're still able to reproduce, she told him and then kicked him on the leg making him fall to the floor from the strength of it.

-Could I know what you're doing to my guest Gorgeous? Asked Reid joining the group in the middle of the room

-Why defending my honor of course, she told him with a mischievous smile. Tyler then spoke in Reid's ear and the blonde's smile disappeared.

-Ok out, Reid told Andrew with a scowl, you know what everyone out party's over

**10 minutes later the house was empty and they were heading back to Caleb's home.**

-You know if I ever see him around, began a scowling Tyler while he was driving

-You're what? Gonna beat him and then be expelled from school, asked Eli from the back seat of the hummer with her head on her brother's shoulder and her eyes closed. Sara and Kate were seated on their boyfriend's knees.

-Hum okay I wont do anything, he replied

-Good choice Baby boy, said Reid with a smirk, the thing is if I meet him outside of school…

-You wont do anything I think he got what he deserved with Eli, finished Caleb

-Yeah you sure didn't missed him, Kate told her looking down at her head which was resting on Pogue's shoulder.

-He won't try anything else if he knows what's good for his future, she answered without opening her eyes

Suddenly the truck stopped

-What' is it Tyler? Asked Caleb looking between the seats

-The gate is closed and the remote is not opening it, answered the driving brunette

-It shouldn't be a problem, answered Pogue

-Maybe they forgot we were coming and locked the gate? Asked Reid

-Don't think so… I'm gonna call them, said Caleb taking his cell phone out

And then they saw Chase coming out of the wood beside the truck with a smirk on his face.

-Shit! The four boys said simultaneously

-Hum guy's… began a squirming Sara while Chase was coming closer, his eyes black

-We can't fight him yet, said Tyler

-I know, replied Caleb

-Ty drive fast when I tell you, said Eli

-What the gates are closed and it's probably him maintaining them closed! Said Reid

-I'll be able to force them opened but not for long, she replied

-We'll need to run inside fast, the wards won't let him come on the propriety but he'll be able to shoot at us, Caleb said looking at Eli with a worried look

-Don't worry Cay I'll be able to run, Eli said then: Ty?

-Okay when you're ready, he said looking at her in the mirror. Chase was almost touching the car looking Eli directly in the eyes

-NOW, she yelled her eyes black

Tyler pressed the gas and Eli opened the gates and Chase was surprised! They parked and then ran inside with energy balls falling around them. Once the door closed Eli collapsed and Caleb stopped her falls pulling her in his arms. The adults came running because of the noise. Pogue told them what happened. And it was decided that the three men were going to keep watch while the teens would sleep.

Tyler took Eli from Caleb and began going upstairs toward her rooms the other one following.

_That's it for now! Sorry for the waiting! I had so much trouble knowing where I was heading with the story! Hope the chapter was good!_

_I'll put the links for the costume in my bio! Please review and tell me if the waiting was worth it! Now I'm trying to begin then next chapter today and I hope being able to put it up before Christmas!_


	10. Chapter 10 I'm just a Kid

_Hey another chapter! Wouhou! Hope I didn't made you wait to long!_

**Chapter 10**

**General POV**

Eli woke up at the end of the night with a shiver. It was 4h30 in the morning. She decided to get up and get a glass of water from the bathroom. She padded softly toward the bathroom, got her drinks and then realized that she was still wearing her costume! She went back toward her room, changed and got into bed.

**Eli's POV**

After 15 minutes of tossing and turning I decided to see if one of the guys was still awake. I didn't go into Caleb's or Pogue's bedroom because I remembered that Sara and Kate were with them. I like them but that is a part of their live I'm not ready to know about!

Reid was asleep and mumbling things about archery, saving poor people and getting the lady. His costume must have gone right to his head. I went back into the hallway and saw faded light under Ty's door. I went in and he was listening t.v. He spotted me and smiled. I then jumped into his bed and snuggled into his cover.

-Alright?, he asked me

-I woke up and I'm not able to go back to sleep and what's your excuse mister Simms?

-Hum just a lot on my mind I guess, he told me while looking toward me

-Yeah… wanna talk about it? I asked him

-Not really I think I'll try to sleep, he answered

-OH I'll go then

As I was getting up he pulled me over and I fell on him.

**Tyler's POV**

I jerked her back on my bed and she fell on me. God think about anything Ty… It's not the time, not after last time we kissed. Is she smiling? Uh Oh she's got the same face she gets when she plans trouble

**General POV**

Eli was staring in Tyler's eyes and then began to nuzzle his neck and kissed behind his ear.

-Hum Eli… he squeaked

-What, she sing-songed still nuzzling his neck

-What are you doing?

-Just getting a little affection from you

-Ok, and he laughed, then encircled her waist and moved her closer to him.

She turned her head and smiled at him, than moved his head toward hers and pecked his lips and then moved besides him and with a sigh fell asleep her head on his shoulder.

He threw the covers over her and closed the t.v. and followed her in the dream land.

He woke a couple hours later and she was not there anymore. A note on the pillow said that she was out with their fathers doing some shopping and she'd be back for supper time. He smiled and got up to dress for the day! Well what was left of the day.

**Tyler's POV**

I wonder if the others are up. I guess I'll play video games or listen to the tv….

**Skipping a couple weeks…. Beginning of December**

-Come on Pixie move your ass from your bed we've got Christmas shopping to do! Said Reid shaking her while she tried to hide under her blankets

-Go on I'll wait next week end I'm so tired, she told him trying to hit him with a pillow

-Move Eli…. He tried again

-Is she up? Asked Caleb from the doorway

-What does it look like? The blond scowled pointing toward the lump on the bed

-Eli get up now, said Caleb

-NO!!! She growled

-What's up? Asked Pogue coming in after hearing her yelling

-Not your sister, replied the oldest one

-Why not? Was the long haired question

-I don't wanna I feel sleepy, she grumbled

-Ok caucus time guys, said Caleb in leader voice mode

-Hum where's baby boy? Asked Pogue

-Reid bring him here, Cay said

-Why me? Pogue asked first, scowled the blond

-Because you're the youngest, said the leader with a point of finality

Reid came back towing Tyler by his ankles

-I can walk you know, told the smaller brunette while getting up on his feet

-That's what happen when you don't want to get up, replied the smart ass blond

-I've got a cold you stupid blond, scowled the youngest one

-Do you think… started Caleb while looking at the bed

-Hum she took care of baby boy all week, finished Pogue

-And no one thought about checking if she had fever, said Tyler looking in disbelief.

-Hum… no? said a sheepish Reid

-God! Growled Tyler he then walked toward Eli's bed. Removed her dark brown bedspread from her face and touched her forehead.

-Your verdict doctor? Asked a semi-serious Pogue

-She's got my cold, looks like the 3 of you will be alone for the shopping this week-end, replied the younger one

-Well we could stay and take care of her, began Reid while looking unsure

-No go ahead I'm staying here anyway and we will be sleeping all day, The smaller guys said

-Alright lets go we've got Christmas decorations to get in Boston so we've got to start going now, said Caleb

-Take care of her man, said Pogue

-I will have fun guys, Tyler said while putting the covers back on a feverish Eli

A few minutes later Tyler came back with a cold clothe and applied it to the sleeping girl's forehead. He then proceeded to get into bed beside her and spooned her getting back to sleep after blowing his nose.

**Eli's POV ( around 8 that night)**

When I woke up again, there was a warm body next to mine. By the smell it's Tyler. Yup you don't spend as much time cuddling with a bunch of guy as I do without being able to differentiate their smell. Great I also notice I've caught his cold. My throat feels scratchy and my nose is stuffed! Hum I've got to blow my nose. I turned around and saw Tyler's Kleenex box. So I pass on top of him to get to the box.

**General POV**

Tyler woke up feeling a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

-I don't feel good, she moaned going back on her side of the bed.

-Sorry, he told her with a sheepish smile.

-Yeah sure… Did I tell you I don't feel good?, she asked looking at him with a smirk

-Yeah I'm pretty sure you did, he answered while looking for his Kleenex box

-I thought so.

He then turned around trying to find the damn tissue box. How could a Spiderman box disappear that easily, he asked himself. He then spotted it. Eli was curled around it facing the opposite side.

-Hey that's my box, Ty exclaimed

-Yeah so what? Now it's mine, she replied with a dangerous look in her eyes

-It's mine you gave it to me, he replied

-And I took it back

-A gift is a gift, he told her

-What are you going to do about it?, she looked at him with a smug look

-This, and he jumped on top of her trying to get the box.

She curled around it trying to stop him. After 5 minutes of wrestling Tyler was on his back Eli straddling him and both had their hand on the box trying to keep it for themselves.

That's how the other one found them.

-Well I see you had fun, smirked Reid

-Yeah aren't you supposed to be bed ridden? Asked Caleb

-We are on the bed, quipped Tyler keeping his eyes on the box

-Eli what are you doing, asked Pogue coming into the room

-Trying to get my tissue box but the damn ass there don't want to give it to me, she replied trough clenched teeth.

-You gave it to me, he replied

-So what? I paid for it plus it's your damn fault if I'm sick, she replied

-You were the one insisting to keep an eye on me, He pointed out

-I was being a good friend like you should be by giving me the damn ugly tissue box

-No fu..ing way it's mine, he told her trying to push her out of bed

-Are you trying to kick me out of my own bed, she growled while her eyes turned black

-Yeah, he replied following her lead getting ready to blast her across the room

-You dipshit, she screamed

-Hey honey you began the whole damn thing, he told her with a smirk

-WOAH Stop it, the three other ones stopped laughing when they saw how serious the 2 younger one were getting

Pogue and Caleb ran separating them. They were both struggling to keep them appart. Eli pointed a hand toward a book and throwing it across the room toward Tyler's head. Caleb and Tyler ducked.

-Woah Eli, Caleb said with a scowl, I didn't do anything

-I was trying to get the asshole beside you, she told him with a sheepish look

-Asshole? You're calling me a asshole? Screamed a furious baby boy

-Yeap, she agreed

-You…. He didn't finish his sentence just raised 3 big books from the shelves besides him and threw them at her head

While they were screaming and trying to hurt each other Reid saw that they forgot about the tissue box. Feeling the need to blow his nose, the blond one took the box and did what he needed to do. The noise made the two younger one look at him sharply. They both lunged toward him.

-Uh oh!, he then took off running down the stairs toward the door.

The other one followed him. Once downstairs they tried to find Reid. Tyler and Eli spotted him in the kitchen.

-Give me my box, Tyler told him with a scowl

-Hum no? asked Reid with a smirk

-Hey lover boy, said Eli while walking toward him with a seductive look on her face. Well as seductive as she could be with a cold.

-What? He asked unsure

-Would you give me the box? She tried while wounding her arms around his neck

-Hum nope! He told her

-Why not, we could have fun together, she told him

-I don't think so, in case you've forgotten you have a cold, he smirked at her

-Damn it Reid give me the box, she replied unhappy because Tyler was laughing at her attempt.

-No!

-…., she opened her mouth to reply

-Eli we've got something for you, said Caleb with Pogue following

-What, she told them

-This, and Pogue presented her with a bran new tissue box. The kind that have lotion in it! The box was blue and purple! Her favorite colours!

She grinned forgetting about the stupid Spiderman box. She took her gift from her brother's hand and gave each guy a kiss on the cheek. She smirked at her two best friends. Reid then proceeded to take another tissue and saw it was the last one.

-Damn it Reid, scowled Tyler

-Ty… began Eli

-What? He told her still scowling

-Wanna share my gift, she asked him with a smile. He smiled back at her and then went upstair with her smirking at Reid who was still looking at the empty box in his hand.

-Ok care to tell me why they couldn't share to begin with, asked a confused Caleb

-It's Eli and Ty, replied Pogue like it explained everything

-Oh!

_So that's another chapter! What do you think? Good, Bad, Atrocious, I should hang myself? Please Review!_


	11. Chapter 11 I saw mama and Santa Claus

_I know it took a long time for the update and I'm really sorry about that! I was suffering from a lack of imagination combined with laziness without a limit!_

_So here it is._

**Chapter 11**

Christmas was finally there and Eli was happy that morning. The holidays were there, they didn't have school for 3 weeks and the damn cold was gone! She got up and proceeded to begin their tradition. Each Christmas the 4 families slept at the same place and opened the presents together and then the 5 teenagers had their own party in the evening. Their father had told them that the tradition was pretty old, almost since the beginning of the covenant.

So Eli went into Tyler's bedroom to wake him up at 6 am. She jumped on him.

"Woah!" yelled Tyler when he saw Eli laughing on top of him.

"Hey it's Christmas, time to get up and help me wake the other one" She told him still sitting on his lap.

"You're waking me up at 6 in the morning just so I will help you waking the other one" the brunette pouted.

"Yup! Got a problem with that? Beside I woke you first because you're my favorite one" she asked him crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow

"You should give me compensation. And you woke me first because it's the tradition, youngest to older" he told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hum riiight!" She smiled sheepishly then threw her arm around his neck and pecked him on the lips. She got up, threw the cover off of his bed and looked at him.

"Guess I have to get out of bed now" he smiled at her and got up.

They both went into the bathroom got a glass of cold water each and walked toward Reid's room still wearing their sleep wear. A tank top and boycut short in Eli's case and only boxer for Ty.

Eli went to the blond's right side while Tyler took the left. He made a count down with his finger and at zero the both dropped the water on his face.

"What the fuck?" hissed Reid looking at Eli

"Christmas tradition" she replied with a sheepish look

"I tought we had an agreement baby boy, you made sure that she didn't drop water on me now and I would make sure she didn't place an add in the newspaper for Valentine day like she did the last 4 years" said Reid looking at the brunette

"Sorry man she had good arguments" replied Tyler while looking anywhere but at the blond one

"Come on guy's less talking more acting, my bro's waiting" she smirked at the two boys

"What is it going be this year?" asked a sarcastic Tyler

"Well Pogue's a heavy sleeper meaning we could drop snow in the bath and…." 

"Forget it Reid it's gonna take so long to do, plus Caleb will be up and we won't be able to wake him up" The brunette said

"Ok we've got a cold idea… How about we open the window start some fans and blow snow on him?" asked Eli looking at her two friends

"Knowing him he probably will sleep trough it all" The blond one said

"Let's go with the traditional shaving cream then" said the youngest guy while rolling his eyes

The three then went into the bathroom took some shaving cream can (Pogue's one 'cause he used it less than the 3 other guy's not caring about the scruffy look)

Tyler oppened the door and… Pogue was sitting in bed with a huge grin.

"Got ya this year!" he told the younger one

"What?" started Reid

"How?" said Tyler

"Why" whined Eli

"Easy: I woke up early Reid. How…never heard of a clock baby boy? And sis the reason is simple… I didn't crave shaving cream this year!" said a smug Pogue

"But…" started Eli

"Cay is still sleeping you know…"smirked the long haired one

"Let's wake up our fearless leader then" replied Reid with a smirk of his own

"How about some Christmas spirit just for him?" Tyler asked

"Like what?" replied Pogue

"I know some carols sung by us with the help of some kitchen utensils" Eli took her turn to smirk

"Ok for that idea but it would be worst if we chose a different carol for each of us" Tyler said

"Shotgun on I saw mama sexing Santa Claus" Reid almost yelled

"Calm down man, keep that one" Pogue laughed

"By the way blondie Santa only kissed the mom" Said Eli

"Now way he sexed her she was a MILF!" Said a serious Reid

"Only you!" was the only thing Tyler had to say while shaking his head.

So the four proceeded to go into the kitchen making as less noises as possible and then came back upstairs carrying some pots and spoon. Pogue opened Caleb's door and they all took place around the bed. Reid did a count down and at the end Eli sang Deck the halls, Pogue went with jingle bell and Tyler chose white Christmas while the blond went with his version off I saw….

Caleb woke with a jerk looked at them and try to get up from the bed. He only went as far as the floor while trying to grab Tyler. He sat there and said:

"When did Santa sexed the mom?"

"When Blondie here decided that she was a MILF" replied Tyler with a smirk

"Okay I won't ask then, let's get down and eat breakfast" Caleb said while untangling his legs from his sheets.

They ate breakfast with the family and then spent the day doing what every family did on Christmas.

_Around 11PM that night_

"Eli we're going at our place now" Said her father 

"Guy's keep an eye on her and whatever happens don't go out we don't know what Chase is planning" Recommended mr Garwin.

"Aye Aye capitain" saluted Reid

"Really funny son" growled the oldest blond he the followed the other ones out.

"Alright what are we doing now?" asked Caleb

"I don't know we usually go out but now…" Pogue answered

"I don't feel like doing any big partying" Eli said

"We could watch some christmas movies" Tyler said smiling at younger of the group

"Good idea, what about bringing some mattress and everything in the lounge so we can have a sleepover?" Reid asked

"Did Blondie asked for a girlish thing?" The leader looked at the 3 other ones

"I'm going to go with tough guy there, it could be fun" Eli told him with a smile

"Ok let's get down with it" 

They all went to their room to get changed and then the guys took Caleb's, Pogue,s and Reid's mattress and brought them in the lounge. Eli took the pillows and some covers. They did Popcorn, nacho's and other kind of junk.

Once they were settled they began the night with the Santa Claus series. Reid, Tyler and Eli shared a mattress while cuddling. Once again Reid's back was to a couch, Eli lounging between his legs and Tyler had his head on her stomach.

After that serie they went on to national lampoon christmas vacation. Reid was asleep with Pogue on one mattress. Cay was sleeping on another one. Eli and Ty were cuddling on the last one.

"This is nice, why did we stopped?" asked the red head looking up at Tyler

"I don't know we do it from time to time no?"

"It's not the same on rainy days, like that by night it's just so calm" she sighed

"Yeah I guess I just never noticed" he told her with small smile.

"Ty?" 

"What"

She didn't reply she just kissed him right there. He replied kissing her softly. He got up after a while to pop the last movie in.They both chosethe Muppet Christmas carols. They kissed a little bit more while looking at the movieand finally fell asleep.

_Ok that's it! I'm so so so so sorry about the delay!_

_Hope you like that one. After all that waiting I'm going to feel really guilty if the chapter isn't good! Please review!_


End file.
